Remind and Remember
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: Finished! Sequel to South and Souther. the Urameshi team has split up two years ago. Botan is forced to escape the rule of Koenma. Can she find Yusuke and the others? Can she get Hiei to remember her? !Extra Chappy preview of trilogy at the end!
1. prologue

Botan: Botan here, we have a new story for you and it's Girl's night out.  
  
Star: that's right. No boys to mess it up 'they might come by later... it's the plan' (smirks evilly)  
  
Kayko: why are you smiling like that?  
  
Star: oh, it's just that we are going to have some much fun.  
  
Yukina: not to bother you, but shouldn't you be writing the story?  
  
Star: you are right. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters. You know what I might make this a sequel of South and Souther. I'll see how it pans out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter I  
  
Remind and Remember  
  
*~*~*~Prologue (I hate these) *~*~*~*  
  
... Botan reached a small park and started to cry, "Hiei was right" Botan remembered his words. 'Tomorrow is a new day.' It would be. That was the day Botan's whole world changed...  
  
(Cut from South and Souther)  
  
"I want you to stay with me." She pleaded.  
  
"Why?" he asked  
  
"I love you." she whispered and crashed into him. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Love?" he whispered.  
  
"Uh huh." Botan let out in a daze. "I do."  
  
"I guess, no I know. I love you too." Hiei said and pushed her down onto the bed. "Get some sleep now." He said, "Tomorrow is another day." He tried to leave but her arms where still wrapped tightly around him. "Botan." he felt himself being pulled on top of her.  
  
"Don't go." She said. Hiei rolled off of her and held her close to him as sleep claim them both.  
  
(End cut more memory)  
  
Hiei woke up in botan's arms. It was the best night of sleep either of them has had in what seen to be ages. Hiei watched the sleeping ferry girl next to him. 'How could I have fallen in love with her?' he thought. The let the thought drop when he felt her stir. He touched a finger to her lips and she woke up. Her magenta eyes met his blood red ones.  
  
"Good morning." Botan smiled.  
  
"Hn." He smiled  
  
"We I guess we'll have to work on that." Botan smiled, "come on we have work to do," she said but as soon as she tried to get out of the bed she felt Hiei tighten his grip. "Come on Hiei let go," she giggled. But he only pulled her harder.  
  
"No." he said simply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll never let you go again," he said (corny but sweet, ya?). Eventually Hiei and Botan got out of bed and went there separate ways, work was work after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Botan was called into Koenma's office.  
  
"Hello, Koenma sir." She bowed when she entered the room. "What's the new mission?" She said in an optimistic voice.  
  
"Botan, I want to introduce you to the new spirit detectives." Hiei said, "Come on in guys."  
  
The first was a girl with pink hair and baby blue eyes. "I am Aiko." She said in a watery voice. She is a water sprite. The next were all guys. One had green hair and gray eyes, Botan guessed the he was a wood nymph, and his name was Haruko. The next two were twins, both with blond hair and blue eyes, there names where Kana and Kanaye. After the where dismissed Koenma told Botan to take a seat.  
  
"Oh, Koenma sir, this is great! But do you think that Yusuke and the others will like the new detectives?" she asked  
  
"No, Botan you don't understand." He stood before her, "when I said new, I meant they are replacements." He paused as Botan started to cry.  
  
"What? How can you do that? Why would you want to?" Botan pleaded with her mind, hoping that she would understand.  
  
"Botan, I have decided that it is time for a change and it is about time they went on their separate ways." He said.  
  
"That is not your decision to make." Botan yelled  
  
"It is, and I will have it my way." He said losing his temper. "You know what you need to do," he said.  
  
...Oh Botan remembered every word said on that day. She remembered what she had to do next, the thing that changed everything...  
  
"Hey Guys." Botan said to the group as she passed them trying to sound cheery.  
  
"A new mission?" Hiei asked  
  
"Ah, sort of." She said biting back tears.  
  
"Botan are you okay?" Kurama asked.  
  
'That's right.' Botan thought, 'I am going to lose my "brother" I will lose my only friends...I will lose my love.' Botan was just about to cry. This could not be happening, not after all they had been through. All they had suffered for. "I'm fine." She said finally. "Koenma wants to see you right away." She gave a fake smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*Koenma's place*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yo, pacifier breath." Yusuke said as he and the others entered the room.  
  
"Hn. Yes is there a point to this meeting?" Hiei asked and watched Botan leave the room. She stood behind the door, where she could hear everything. She did not want Hiei or the others to see her cry.  
  
"I have replacements for you..." Koenma told them about the new detectives.  
  
"What!" Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed. "You can't do that." he said, "I will never forget this place. We will come back." Yusuke threatened.  
  
"You won't remember any of it," he said and the group paused. "You will have your memory erased and be given a new memory. You will not remember each other. You will not remember me or Botan." Koenma said.  
  
As Botan stood out in the hall tears began to dance down her cheeks. 'Hiei.' She thought. She could not take it so she ran. She did not know to where but she wanted to elude the pain she felt. Hiei and the others could hear her steps as she ran.  
  
"That's why she was acting so strangely this afternoon." Kurama pointed out. "Koenma. I really don't think you need to erase our memories."  
  
"I do. You are going to live lives without worry." Koenma said. "You may have a day to say your good-byes." Koenma turned to Kuwabara and Hiei. "Sadly Yukina will have her memory washed as well, same with Kayko and Shizuru." He said and he waved them off.  
  
~*~*~*~*Botan's room~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I can't believe this is really happening.' She thought in between sobs. She hid her face in her pillow. She was too busy to notice that Hiei had walked in. He put his hand on her arm.  
  
"Please just go." She cried.  
  
"Baka, onna." He said, "You really think that I would leave you?" he asked her.  
  
"Koenma...you...my friends...my brother..." was all she could make out.  
  
"Botan?" Yusuke walked in with Kurama and Kuwabara. "There really is noting we can say to you, to make this better." He said.  
  
"I know. But...it's not fair." Botan said as she dried her eyes. "It's just that I will remember you guys and it will be hard for me, unlike you. You are just going to forget about me." She said as she changed her attitude a little. "Well I want to stay with you but I guess you need to get Kayko and the others. Koenma wants to meet you in the park, tomorrow morning." She said and walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~The next day at the park~*~*~  
  
Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina, Hiei and Kurama all meet with Botan in the park. She pulled Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama aside.  
  
"I have something for you." She held out her hand. In it was a five pointed star charm with the word "remember" on it. "Each of the five points comes apart." She pulled it apart and handed one to each of them, leaving one for her. "If we ever meet up again... maybe..." she stopped when she heard Koenma coming. "Don't show him," she warned as they left to meet the prince in his teenage form. All but Hiei who was standing behind Botan without her knowledge, He wrapped his arms around her and she jumped.  
  
"Hiei!" She exclaimed. "I hate it when you do that!" she said as he flipped her to face him.  
  
"Hn. Do you hate this?" he asked just before he kissed her with passion neither of them had ever experienced. It was to be their last kiss, desperation and sadness passed through their hearts. Hiei pulled back to see that Botan was crying. He whipped her tears away and walked on to his destiny.  
  
...Oh she remembered the kiss and how hurt and alone she felt. Botan could not move from that spot. She could not find the courage to go after them. And that was the last day she saw them...  
  
(Botan present)  
  
That was two years ago. The once called Urameshi team was now a roomer, a lie, and nothing more than a fabled tale. Only Botan knew the truth. Now was not a good time to live. About a month ago, Koenma was possessed by darkness and he became a dictator of the three worlds. Koenma was slowly taking the worlds and creating a dark place. Botan and the other ferry girls were now slaves. And the "new" spirit detectives were killed for standing up against Koenma. So Botan ended up alone.  
  
Botan had managed to escape to the very park she stood in now, which happened to be the park that she last saw her friends. Botan smiled as she pulled out a triangular charm that was hanging on a silver chain and then it struck her, she had to find them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Botan: oh what happens next?  
  
Star: you will just have to wait. On with girls night (Wink wink) 


	2. Yusuke's new life

Star: it is still girls night, oh wait the others have fallen asleep. (Opens the door to let, the guys in.) Heh.  
  
Yusuke: this is gonna be sweet.  
  
Kurama: I agree. (Pulls out silly spray.)  
  
Star: on with the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Remind and Remember  
  
~*~*~*~*Yusuke's new life~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yusuke! Get off of you lazy ass and go to school." His mother yelled,  
  
"Oh what do you care? I don't feel like going to school." He yelled back. But his mother kicked him out.  
  
"I hate school." He said as he walked.  
  
"Hey, Yusuke, you bum." Kayko called. "Decided to come to school huh?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah sure." He said with the least bit of enthusiasm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke was sitting in class thinking that something was missing. He had felt that way for two years. What was he missing? It was something he had forgotten. He felt the sharp edge of a triangular charm on his skin. 'That's right.' He thought. 'Where did I get the chain?' he was snapped back to reality when the bell rang.  
  
"Yusuke?" Kayko asked, "Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted."  
  
"I'm fine." He said and he heard a scream. "What was that?" he looked at Kayko. He had been noticing that the world was darker than before. Street crimes were nothing new, but nothing compared to the street crimes of that time. Little girls, eight or ten years of age would be raped. Yusuke and most other people hated that idea. "Stay here." He told Kayko as he went looking for the source of the scream.  
  
"Hey, darling," said a dark man with brown hair and evil eyes  
  
"Get away." Said a ten-year-old girl. "Mommy?" the girl cried  
  
"Your mommy isn't here. But I'll take good care of you." he said as he reached the girl.  
  
"Put her down, you bastard!" Yusuke yelled. The dark man turned to see a very angry Yusuke.  
  
"You can have her when I am done." He said  
  
That only made Yusuke more annoyed. "I will kill if you so much as think of touching that girl." He took one step closer.  
  
"Ha." The man said as he dropped the girl. "So you wanna play?" he asked as the girl ran to Yusuke.  
  
"Run, go find your mother." He said and turned back to the dark man.  
  
"Well your out numbered what will you do now?" the man asked as four more men appeared.  
  
"I like those odds." Yusuke said and started to punch and fight his way through the thugs. He was just too tired but he did not stop. Then a Boy with carrot orange hair came up beside him.  
  
"Urameshi." He said  
  
"What do you want? I'll fight with you later." Yusuke said (they are not friends...yet...)  
  
"Oh, so are you backing down?" he asked he apparently did not see the fight before him.  
  
"No, I'm..." Yusuke was hit by the dark man and was pinned to the ground by a gun that was aimed at his head.  
  
"See if you would have let me have my fun you would not be the one in front of my gun." The man smiled.  
  
Kuwabara being angry at the moment balled up his fist and ran at the dark man, "No one gets to kill Urameshi but me, so back off." He said but was stopped by the one thug that was left. Kuwabara was angry now and he could not control it. He balled up his fist and the next thing he knew he was looking at a yellow sword of energy. "Whoa? Cool." He said as he stabbed the thug then the sword vanished.  
  
"I will kill your friend after I kill you." the dark man said to Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke stuck his finger up as if he had something smart to say, but no words came only a blue shot of energy that killed the man before him. "What the?"  
  
"Dude, Urameshi. What was that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I don't know, what about you?" he asked as he dusted himself off.  
  
"I don't know either." He said. "I guess we can postpone our fight until tomorrow." Kuwabara said  
  
"You said it not me." Yusuke said as they went their separate ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Yusuke walked out of the alley he was stopped when a woman in a purple cloak approached him, handed him a letter and vanished behind an alley. Yusuke was a little weirded out by all that had happened that day. He opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Yusuke,  
  
There is much to be explained. You must meet me in Trinity Park tomorrow at noon. It is very important.  
  
Your long forgotten friend  
  
Botan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Star: oh,  
  
Kayko and the other girls: how could you invite them to our all girl party.  
  
Star: do you just love the guys though? (They all nod) the next chapter will be Kuwabara's  
  
Kurama and Hiei: what about us?  
  
Star: duh. I save the best for last. 


	3. Kuwabara's new life

Kuwabara: where is Star? This is my chapter and she is not here.  
  
Kayko: if we find her she will pay for inviting you guys.  
  
Yusuke: it was well worth it. (He said right before Kayko hit him.)  
  
(In a dark closet)  
  
Star: Hey all, I'm hiding from Kayko and the others.  
  
Hiei: Hn this is a bad place to hide.  
  
Star: God Hiei don't sneak up on me.  
  
Kurama: yeah you have a tendency to scare people.  
  
Star: Ah! Kurama, that is not funny. You two need to stop scaring me. I will write you out of the story.  
  
Hiei: do you really want that angry mob of reviewers to come after you?  
  
Star: heh *-*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Remind and remember (BTW this will be the same day rewound for everyone, you'll see.)  
  
~*~*~*~Kuwabara's new life~*~*~*~  
  
"Get up to lazy bum," Shizuru kicked her baby brother, "you are going to be late."  
  
"Okay, sis." Kuwabara shot up. There was a sharp pain in his heart. Like he was missing someone he loved, someone who made him stronger. He could feel the charm pushing into his skin, as if it was a sign from somewhere but he brushed it off, remembering that he had never been in love so how would he know what the feeling was. He was quickly off to school.  
  
"I wonder if Urameshi is ready for that fight today?" he asked himself. As the day went by Kuwabara met up with his three friends.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara, what's with you?" one of them asked  
  
"Huh? Nothing." He lied not knowing what was really wrong with him. He was missing something. "Look I have to go." He said and walked on to a pet store.  
  
When Kuwabara reached the store he looked left and right, hopping that no one would see him. He opened the door and a tiny bell rang.  
  
"Ah, Kazuma." A man said, Kuwabara was taken aback because the sound of his name bought the thought of love, like it usually did. "Today is the deadline." The store manager said as he pulled up a brown kitten.  
  
"Yes, I have the money." He said and as he looked for his wallet a ten- year-old girl came up behind him to see the cat.  
  
"He is so cute." She said, "I wish I could have one, then he would be my best friend." She said and sadly walked to the door.  
  
Kuwabara paid the man," stop." He told the girl. "If you take good care of him I will let you have him." he told the girl.  
  
"Oh thank you." she said, "what is your name?"  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara." He said with a bow.  
  
"I'm going to call him Kuwa." She smiled and left the store. Kuwabara watched her leave, and the cat jumped from her arms and to an alley. Kuwabara thought nothing of it until he heard her scream and he saw Yusuke run in after her.  
  
"What the? Is that Urameshi? I have to save that girl." He said and ran out of the store. He reached the alley just as the little girl ran out and Yusuke was about to fight the last thug. "Urameshi." He said  
  
"What do you want? I'll fight with you later." Yusuke said  
  
"Oh, so are you backing down?" he asked  
  
"No, I'm..." Yusuke was hit by the dark man and was pinned to the ground by a gun that was aimed at his head.  
  
"See if you would have let me have my fun you would not be the one in front of my gun." Kuwabara heard the man say.  
  
Kuwabara being angry at the moment balled up his fist and ran at the dark man, "No one gets to kill Urameshi but me, so back off." He said but was stopped by the one thug that was left. Kuwabara was angry now and he could not control it. 'This is for that little girl.' He thought and balled up his fist and the next thing he knew he was looking at a yellow sword of energy. "Whoa? Cool." He said as he stabbed the thug then the sword vanished.  
  
Then Kuwabara looked up to find Yusuke. Then all of a sudden a burst of blue energy came "Dude, Urameshi. What was that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I don't know, what about you?" he asked as he dusted himself off.  
  
"I don't know either." He said. "I guess we can postpone our fight until tomorrow." Kuwabara said  
  
"You said it not me." Yusuke said as they went their separate ways.  
  
Kuwabara looked back down at the alley and found Kuwa the kitten. "I guess I should take you to that little girl." He said.  
  
When he finally reached to door, he knocked and the little girl answered. "Kuwa! You found him." the girl hugged him. "Thank you," she said before going back inside.  
  
Kuwabara was in the process of leaving when a stranger in a purple cloak handed him a letter and vanished. "What is this?" he asked him self and read:  
  
Dear Kuwabara,  
  
There is much to be explained. You must meet me in Trinity Park tomorrow at noon. It is very important.  
  
Your long forgotten friend  
  
Botan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yukina: I like how you gave up that cat for the girl.  
  
Kuwabara: (blushes) I can do a lot more than that baby.  
  
Hiei: (jumps out of closet, revealing Star to hit Kuwabara.)  
  
Kayko: there she is, get her.  
  
Star: oh, byes for now... Next will be Kurama chappie. 


	4. kurama's new life

Star: okay I'm sorry I let the guys in but you have to admit it was worth it.  
  
Kayko: (looks over at Yusuke and smiles.) I guess you are right.  
  
Star: oh, good. (Yukina sat with Kuwabara) (Botan with Hiei.) Hey wait what about me?  
  
Kurama: (appears next to her.)  
  
Star: Oh, hi Kurama.  
  
Kurama: (takes her hand) On with the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Remind and remember  
  
~*~*~*~Kurama's new life*~*~*~*  
  
Shuichi Minamino woke up from his slumber when he heard his mother call for him. He went to her bedside. "Mother are you okay?" he asked  
  
"Oh yes." She lied and coughed. "I'll be fine, just go to school." She said  
  
"No, I will stay home today and take care of you," he said, as he spoke he could feel a triangular charm swish against his skin. He did not know where he got it. He just woke up one day and felt it. "I'm just going to the store for a few things." He said and got dressed to leave.  
  
Shuichi walked to the mini-mart and after shopping, he saw a ten-year- old girl looking in the window of a pet store with sad eyes. He frowned down at her. "Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh yes, I just wish I had a friend." She said "well I'm going to visit the animals now." She said Shuichi walked home with the medicine he had picked up. He was also planning on something very fun for his mother.  
  
"Shuichi?" the mother asked as he walked in the door.  
  
"Yes mother?" he asked. "Here I brought you some Sudafed. (That stuff works) and I have something to ask of you." he said as he popped his head in her room with the pills and a glass of water.  
  
"What is it?" she asked as she took the pills.  
  
"I think you should get some air to fell better so I have planed an outing." He said  
  
"Okay, I don't deserve a son like you." she said  
  
"No, mother it is I who do not deserve you." he said and left the room to prepare a picnic.  
  
~~*~*~*~Trinity park (Noonish)  
  
"Okay mother just sit down right here," he said and she sat beneath a huge oak tree.  
  
He took out a book and started to read it to her. She listened to his soft voice and fell asleep.  
  
"Kurama." He heard a demonic whisper.  
  
"Mother." He woke her. "I guess it is time we headed home," he said. She woke up and they walked home.  
  
~*~*~Kurama's house*~*~*  
  
Shuichi put her mother in bed and told her that he had forgotten something. He heard a demonic voice at the park. 'Who could have known my real name?" he asked himself as he walked back to the park. It was twilight by that time. "Show your self. I know you are still here." Kurama yelled out.  
  
Then a dark form jumped from a tree. "Hn, I have found you at last." He said "the infamous Yoko Kurama." His dark lips curled in viciousness.  
  
"Who are you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"The question is, why are you after Yukina?" he asked  
  
"Yukina?" Kurama was confused for he had never heard that name in his life. "I do not know anyone by that name." He said.  
  
"Don't lie to me, fox. You will pay for even thinking of going after her." the dark one said and jumped from the tree with is katana in hand.  
  
Kurama pulled out his rose, "Rose Whip!" he said and just as the two were about to strike one another they were interrupted by a dark laugh.  
  
"Ha, I have the two most notorious thieves in the Makai in my trap. " and a dark man walked from the shadow with a poor defenseless Yukina in his hands.  
  
"So it was you." the first dark man spoke behind Kurama. "Hn, let her go and I will slay you swiftly."  
  
"Now now Hiei, you need to learn to control your temper." The man said and held a knife to Yukina's throat.  
  
Kurama, seeing this, used his Rose Whip to hit the man. Hiei was angered and killed the man with one swift movement then Hiei vanished in an instant.  
  
"Who was that?" Yukina asked as she turned to Kurama.  
  
"I'm not sure. Are you okay?" he asked. "Where do you live?" he asked her.  
  
Yukina did not have a home but she was not sure if Kurama was a demon so she made up a place. It turned out to be the house next to the one the Ten- year-old girl lived in. Kurama saw a boy with carrot orange hair give her a kitten and walk off. "That was nice of him?" Yukina said abruptly.  
  
"Yeah." He said, the day's events still fresh in his head. "Well I must be off to my mother now. I wish you well." he said and turned away form Yukina to go home.  
  
As he reached the first step of his stoop, a shadow in a purple cloak handed him a letter and vanished. Kurama said nothing and opened the letter and read.  
  
Dear Kurama,  
  
There is much to be explained. You must meet me in Trinity Park tomorrow at noon. It is very important.  
  
Your long forgotten friend  
  
Botan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama: so, why would I say nothing when that dark stranger gave me that letter? It could have been anthrax.  
  
Star: well who would kill you with anthrax, don't you think it would be much more fun to kill with your bare hands. Only a wuss would use a poison.  
  
Kurama: okay. Sorry a brought it up. About that little girl what part does she play?  
  
Star: she is just someone you all meet, it ties it all together, and she is just a little girl.  
  
Kurama: and...  
  
Star: no more questions. Why don't you go read the encyclopedia or something?  
  
Kurama: (sweat drops) I did that already.  
  
Star: well the next chappy will be Hiei. 


	5. hiei's new life

Star: this is the Hiei chapter.  
  
Hiei: this better be good  
  
Star: Shut up  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Star: that's what I thought. (Kurama and Yusuke held Hiei back) on with the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Remind and remember  
  
~*~*~Hiei's new life~*~*~*  
  
It was another boring day in the Makai for Hiei who slept lazily in a tree. He had had a full night of thieving for the fun of it and was tired.  
  
"Hiei!" came a voice. The owner of the voice had black hair and down the front was a streak of red hair and her eyes were sliver and gold, she was beautiful. (No I'm not conceded but since this is make believe.) "Get your lazy ass up and explain to me why you left me last night."  
  
"Hn go away." He said and closed his eyes once more.  
  
"You left me in the castle, I was almost killed." She yelled at him. "If Yoko Kurama was still here I bet he would never leave me."  
  
"Shut up, Star. He is not alive any more and I left you because you were too slow." Hiei lied about Kurama not being alive since did not need Star to know the truth because she was crazy about the fox demon. "Leave me alone." He said  
  
"Look here Hiei, you can't tell me what to do." she yelled. "I hate you."  
  
"Good, now go away." He said and star vanished. Star was only Hiei's friend at least she thought so. Hiei thought of her as a friend too but he would never admit to it. Hiei jumped from his tree and leaned against it. He took of his bandana because he wanted to check on Yukina.  
  
:: Yukina was in the ice world picking ice flowers and talking to birds. She stopped to look up. "Where are you?" she asked herself. "My brother." She said sadly. Then she calmly walked home to think to herself. ::  
  
Hiei was satisfied the Yukina was safe so he covered up his Jagan eye once more.  
  
"She misses ya, huh?" Star asked popping out of nowhere.  
  
"What do you know?" Hiei spat.  
  
"Oh, by the by, there is a new band of rich demons. Maybe we should have a little fun?" Star said  
  
"Hn. Lets go." Hiei said and while Star hugged him in glee a sharp object under Hiei's cloak poked her cheek.  
  
"Ouch." Star exclaimed and pulled out the offending object. "What is this?" it was a pointed charm on a silver chain.  
  
"I don't know I woke up one morning and found It." he said and walked on. "So where is this band of rich thieves?"  
  
"Right. This way." And Star used her demonic speed. She was a fire demon like Hiei only she was whole. Hiei ran after her.  
  
~*~*~*~Thieves place~*~*~*~  
  
"Ha, now that we have Hiei and Star in our trap we can proceed to part two of our plan" said a dark voice (same guy from Kurama story, BTW)  
  
"Yes we have to get that sister of his and then he and the fox will be ours."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hiei? something doesn't feel right." Star said.  
  
"Hn." He took off his bandana and saw an image of his sister being kidnapped. Then he turned to see that star had vanished.  
  
"I, Yoko Kurama have taken Yukina and Star. You know where to find me. Trinity park." The voice that seemed to be Yoko Kurama's stopped and Hiei went to the Ningenkai to find him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei watched as Kurama in his human form walked with his mother into the park. Kurama pulled out a book and when his mother hand fallen asleep Hiei called Kurama's name. As soon as Hiei had called out, Kurama woke his mother and he was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was twilight when Hiei saw Kurama walk back to the park. "Show your self. I know you are still here." Kurama yelled out.  
  
Hiei jumped from the tree he was in. "Hn, I have found you at last." He said "the infamous Yoko Kurama." His dark lips curled in viciousness.  
  
"Who are you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"The question is, why are you after Yukina?" he asked  
  
"Yukina?" Kurama was confused for he had never heard that name in his life. "I do not know anyone by that name." He said.  
  
"Don't lie to me, fox. You will pay for even thinking of going after her." Hiei said and jumped from the tree with is katana in hand.  
  
Kurama pulled out his rose, "Rose Whip!" he said and just as the two were about to strike one another they were interrupted by a dark laugh.  
  
"Ha, I have the two most notorious thieves in the Makai in my trap. "A dark man walked from the shadow with a poor defenseless Yukina in his hands.  
  
"So it was you." the first dark man spoke behind Kurama. "Hn, let her go and I will slay you swiftly."  
  
"Now now Hiei, you need to learn to control your temper." The man said and held a knife to Yukina's throat. Kurama used his Rose Whip and Yukina was free. The Hiei swiftly killed the man who had taken his sister. Then he saw another man with Star in his arms, Hiei was gone to get her.  
  
"Who was that?" Yukina asked as she turned to Kurama.  
  
Hiei was hot on the trail of the man who had taken Star. Then the man stopped when star bit his arm. "You Fire bitch!" he yelled at her and pushed her to the ground casing her to hit her head on a tree root. The man stood over her. "At least I will kill one of you." he pulled out a sword.  
  
"Let her go." Hiei said and without giving the man a second chance Hiei sliced him in two. Star was out cold so Hiei picked her up and brought her to her tree to rest. "Baka Onna." Hiei smiled when he said it because it reminded him of someone, but he did not know whom so he brushed it off. Hiei pulled off his bandana to check once more on Yukina.  
  
:: He saw a little girl that looked about ten-years-old and boy with carrot orange hair give her a kitten and walk off. Then Hiei saw Yukina with Kurama "That was nice of him?" Yukina said abruptly.  
  
"Yeah." Kurama said. "Well I must be off to my mother now. I wish you well." he said and turned away from Yukina to go home. ::  
  
Hiei was happy that Kurama was not one of the bad people, because he knew the Kurama would be more than a match for him. Hiei put his bandana back on and started to his tree. When he reached an open field he saw a woman in a purple cloak.  
  
"Hn," was all he said as the woman held out a letter.  
  
"Take this please." The woman said. She wanted to spend more time with this one. She had after all fallen in love with Hiei.  
  
"Why should I?" he asked and took a step toward her. Then the woman threw the letter at him and stepped back. Hiei was excited by her fear and he could smell it on her so he took one more step. Then the woman vanished. Hiei smirked and picked up the letter, interested now.  
  
To my dearest Hiei,  
  
There is much to be explained. You must meet me in Trinity Park tomorrow at noon. It is very important.  
  
Your long forgotten Love  
  
Botan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama: did you really mean that?  
  
Star: long forgotten love? Yeah I did cuz...  
  
Kurama: no, I mean, are you crazy about me?  
  
Star: (blushes) good night peebles 


	6. Forget me not

Kurama: Star you still haven't answered my question  
  
Star: what question would that be, Kurama?  
  
Hiei: Hn. don't play dumb.  
  
Star: whose playen? I am dumb. (Gets ups and walks to the kitchen)  
  
Hiei: Baka Onna.  
  
Botan: well maybe she is too afraid to tell Kurama that she likes him.  
  
Kuwabara: Why?  
  
Botan: well I guess it's because girls always go after Kurama. So she might think that she has no chance.  
  
Kurama: really?  
  
Star: (from the kitchen) On with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Remind and remember  
  
~*~*~*Forget me not~*~*~  
  
After Botan had given her friends the note she went to the park to wait. (Remember she ran away, she had no place to go.)  
  
***Yusuke***  
  
"So you say that a cloaked figure just handed you this note?" Kayko asked as she held the letter up.  
  
"Yeah," was all he said  
  
"So are you going then?" Kayko asked  
  
"I have to. I need to know what this means." He said and took the note from her. "I have to go, I want you to stay here," he told her and she nodded. "I'll be back." He said and walked to Trinity Park.  
  
***Kuwabara***  
  
"Hey sis, give that back." Kuwabara yelled at Shizuru when she took the note from him.  
  
"What is this baby brother, a love letter?" she said slyly  
  
"No, I was on my way home yesterday and some strange person gave me this note and it said that I have to meet this person in Trinity Park at noon. Now give it back," and she did.  
  
"You are not going." She told him  
  
"Sis, I have to." He said and was out the door.  
  
***Kurama***  
  
"Mother, I have to meet a friend at the Park today." He lied, he hated lying to his mother but he had to because she would not understand.  
  
"Okay, Shuichi dear." She said  
  
"Will you be okay while I'm out?"  
  
"Yes, the fever is going down. Don't worry." She said and Kurama left the house.  
  
'This note is very interesting.' He thought as he read it once more and headed for the Park.  
  
***Hiei***  
  
"So, Hiei. Are you gonna go to the Ningenkai?" Star snuck up on Hiei  
  
"Onna don't you have someone else you can bother?" Hiei asked her  
  
"You know you are the only one I love to bother, silly." She paused and took on a serious look. "So Hiei the woman in the cloak was once your lover?" she asked  
  
"I love no one. Love is a weak ningen emotion. Leave me be." He said  
  
"Are we going to the park or not?" Star asked  
  
"We?" Hiei looked at her.  
  
"Yeah we." Star pressed  
  
"I'm going, you are not." He said and sped off. Little did he know Star followed him  
  
~*~*~*~Trinity Park~*~*~*~  
  
The cloaked women sat in an open field. 'I hope they show up.' She thought and a rustling in the leaves startled her.  
  
"Hey. What's the deal with this note?" Yusuke yelled and ran into Kuwabara. "What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
On the other side of the bush "Kurama?" Hiei asked as he saw him.  
  
"You. You're the one that thought I took Yukina" Kurama looked at him.  
  
The all stopped talking when the saw the cloaked figure in the center of a field. "That's her, " they all said as the cloaked woman stood before them.  
  
"Who are you?" Kurama asked  
  
"Hn, that's what I would like to know," Mostly because she claimed to be his forgotten love.  
  
She did not say a word she only removed her cloak to reveal her blue hair. The she reached around her neck and pulled out her charm. Yusuke and the others looked at each other as the mimicked her.  
  
"What is going on?" Yusuke asked. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Botan. You don't remember me but you will." She said and held out her charm. "Put them together." She told them and hesitantly did as she asked. The charm was whole once more.  
  
"Remember?" Kurama read the word. "Remember what?" he asked Botan  
  
"Just close your eyes and keep your hands on the charm." She said and they did. Memories filled their heads and they began to remember all of it: Maze castle, the rescue of Yukina, and the dark tournament. The feeling that something was missing was gone. "Do you remember now?" she asked looking at Hiei.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said, he remembered loving her but he was not ready to have her back, he was indifferent to the whole thing.  
  
"Botan." Yusuke said, "I remember now. Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama." he exclaimed  
  
"Good, now that you remember, there is something I must tell you." She said  
  
"And that is?" Hiei asked  
  
She told them about how Koenma had been possessed and that the worlds were in danger. She told them everything. "So there you have it. Will you guys help, if not for Koenma, then for me?" she asked as she cried. Kurama held her close to him.  
  
"We will help my sister." He said remembering.  
  
"Oh, Kurama. You called me sister. It has been too long since I heard that." she hugged him tighter.  
  
"Yeah. We're in." Yusuke and Kuwabara said. Then all eyes were on Hiei  
  
"Hn. I have nothing better to do." he said and heard a sneeze from the trees. Hiei walked up to the tree and yelled. "Star, I told you not to come with me." He yelled and knocked her out of the tree.  
  
She landed hard on the ground and Kurama held out his hand to help her up. Star blushed. "Thanx"  
  
"No problem. I am Kurama." He told her.  
  
"Kurama? Yoko Kurama?" she asked as she froze.  
  
"Well yes." He said and she paused, smiled and walked to Hiei.  
  
"Okay we need a place to stay." Botan said  
  
"Oh, I know a place." Star said. "Genkai's old shrine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama: Star is there something you want to tell me? (He pulled her out of the kitchen)  
  
Star: Kurama, I was making a sandwich.  
  
Kurama: well you can finish after you tell me what you are hiding.  
  
Star: Okay. Kurama I like you, I like you a lot. (Star blushed and ran into her room and locked the door.) 


	7. i dont remember you

Kurama: (knocked on Star's door) Come out of there. Please.  
  
Star: No!  
  
Kurama: why not?  
  
Hiei: Just leave that Baka alone  
  
Star: Hiei you are making me angry.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Oh, I'm shaking with fear (he said it sarcastically)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Remind and remember  
  
~*~*~I don't remember you~*~*~  
  
When Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, Botan, and Star reached Genkai's old shrine it was almost midnight. Everyone picked a room to sleep in, well all but Hiei and Star, who preferred to sleep in trees.  
  
Botan could not sleep so she was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling. Why wasn't Hiei with her? Did he hate her or something? Botan felt a light tear fall down her cheek and closed her eyes against the pain she felt. The she heard a knock at the door, hopping it was Hiei she shouted "come in." she dropped a bit when she say her brother.  
  
"Oh, were you expecting someone else? Hiei Perhaps?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry my brother, yes I was, but how did..."  
  
"I think I would know my own sister." She smiled  
  
"Uh, Kurama, I'm not really your sister." She said thinking the Kurama did not remember.  
  
"I know." He winked. "So, I came here to see if you were okay?" he looked up at her.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine." She lied but Kurama knew.  
  
"Oh really? Then do you think you could tell me why you were crying?" he peered into her eyes, thus peering into her soul.  
  
Botan enfolded her arms around Kurama and started to cry openly. "Oh, Kurama. I've missed you all so much. You were my only friends and..." she trailed off  
  
"But?" he pressed  
  
"But after this is over and we win, if we win...do you think Koenma will do it again? I would hate to lose all of you twice." She cried.  
  
Kurama said nothing and let her cry until she had fallen asleep. "Poor girl." Came a voice from the window.  
  
"Star? What are you doing here?" Kurama asked  
  
"I just...nothing" she backed up when Kurama walked up to her.  
  
"Do I intimidate you?" he asked with a silky tone. She nodded, and then his hand touched her cheek. "Why?" he asked her.  
  
"I've heard the stories." She looked away from him. "Never mind." She said and vanished before Kurama could reply.  
  
He was becoming very interested in Hiei's friend. 'Hiei!' he thought in anger. How could he do such a thing to Botan? Kurama had seen how happy he made Botan and he had seen Botan bring out a better side in Hiei as well. They were prefect for each other. Kurama knew better than to mess with their relationship so he quietly step out of Botan's room and went to his own.  
  
~*~*~Under the moonlight~*~*~  
  
Botan woke up and found that her pillow was wet with tears they were the tears of loss. She could not take in any longer so she went off to find Hiei. She walked quietly out of the shrine and looked in every tree for him. Then when she had given up she saw Hiei in the moonlight. She climbed the tree and looked at his sleeping form. The moonlight made him look so carefree, the way the light hugged him, made Botan wish she were the silvery light. She slowly felt her hand rise to touch his cheek.  
  
"Baka onna!" He yelled as he grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" he asked her. No answer came only tears as he saw her he loosened his grip.  
  
"You...don't..." she could not finish.  
  
"I don't? I don't what onna, spit it out." He was angry, no answer.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you." she said and jumped from the tree. She could here is unsaid words in her head and his unfelt heartbreak within her soul as she walked to her room.  
  
'I don't remember you.' she heard his unsaid words in her head once more before she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~Antagonistic person~*~*~  
  
"Get me Botan!" Koenma yelled at the blue Ogre.  
  
"But sir, she has escaped don't you remember? We are all looking for her right this moment." He said  
  
"Damn! Well, since you ogres seem to be taking so long maybe I need to find some one better to find her." he smiled and left the room.  
  
"Where are you going sir?" the ogre asked  
  
"To spirit jail." He said and was off.  
  
When he reached the door he called on the prefect demon for the job. He knew of the demon who had wanted revenge for too long. "Suzaku."  
  
"Suzaku." Murugu said to him. "The prince is here to see you."  
  
"It's about time." He smiled that his plan to control Koenma finally came to pass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama: Star please come out I have to tell you something.  
  
Star: (opened the door to let him in.) what is it?  
  
Kurama: ... (walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek and coolly walked off)  
  
Star: ... the end people for now 


	8. If you remember why can't he?

Star: Kurama? (Looks around) where did you go?  
  
Hiei: he went to school,  
  
Star: School? But it's Sunday  
  
Hiei: oh, then I don't know where he went  
  
Star: oh, baka Hiei  
  
Hiei: start the story  
  
Star: oh you do care  
  
Hiei: no I just want you to finish it so I can kill you for that baka comment  
  
Star: ...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Remind and remember  
  
~*~*~If you remember why can't he? ~*~*~  
  
Botan was still asleep when the Urameshi team woke up to train with one another. Star was with them as well. Botan could hear them outside she felt comfortable she felt at home. She opened her eyes and yawned as she took a shower and got dressed. She was brushing her hair in the mirror when she was a green flash in the refection. "What? Yusuke?" he was the only one wearing green.  
  
"Hardly." Came a dark voice.  
  
"Suzaku!" Botan gasped. "Stay away or I will scream." She said  
  
"If you scream you will be dead before you can close your mouth." He said and grabbed her hair. "Koenma said that if I brought you to him I could have you." he said  
  
"Let me go, you bastard." Botan yelled and he yanked her hair harder.  
  
"Botan?" Star asked from down the hall.  
  
"I will be back for you." he said and was gone before star could open the door.  
  
"Good morning, Botan." she said, "Kurama told me to get you. I don't know why?"  
  
"I'll be there in a moment." Botan said and smiled "you like my brother don't you?"  
  
Star blushed, "yeah." And she walked out.  
  
Botan turned back to the mirror. "Suzaku is out. What has come over Koenma?" she asked her self.  
  
"Botan! Get out here." Yusuke yelled  
  
"Oh, Coming." She left the room and when outside to see the friends minus one Hiei.  
  
"There you are." Kurama said with his hands behind his back  
  
"What is it?" She asked, "Are you okay?" she asked him  
  
"Nothing's wrong...only." Kurama tried to look sad.  
  
"Then what happened?" she asked once more.  
  
"This." he laughed and threw a water balloon at her and the others burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey!" Botan yelled as she ran after him. "What was that for?"  
  
"You once said that you love times like these." He yelled back at her.  
  
"I remember that." she stopped chasing him. "You remember too. If you can remember everything they why can't..." she stopped and Kurama walked up to her.  
  
"What are you mumbling about?" he asked with interest  
  
"Nothing. There is something I have to tell you guys." She said and they all stopped playing around to listen. "Suzaku was in my room and he threaten to take me back."  
  
"Back? Back where?" Kuwabara asked  
  
"Where so you think?" Yusuke asked with cynicism "back to Koenma." He said and turned back to Botan. "How did he get out of Spirit world?" he asked her.  
  
"Koenma must have let him out." Botan said  
  
"Why did he leave you if he was in your room earlier?" Kurama asked  
  
"He heard Star coming down the hall and said that he would be back." Botan said  
  
"Don't worry we won't let him get you." Kurama vowed. "Now enough of this." he laughed. "Let's have some fun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Star: I wish I could have fun? (Frowns and smirks evilly at Hiei, who is sleeping against the wall.) Heh heh heh. (Pulls out a balloon and fills it with water.) Heh (throws balloon at Hiei)  
  
Hiei: Onna, I will kill you.  
  
Star: I don't care it was worth it. (Hiei gets up threateningly and Star runs off) I wish the others would come back. 


	9. AN

Hiei: Onna?  
  
Star: what do you want Hiei? (Starts to cry)  
  
Hiei: okay, I wasn't going to hurt you for the balloon thing. Now you can stop crying  
  
Star: that's not why is was crying  
  
Hiei: Onna you try my patience. What is it then?  
  
Star: I can't write the story  
  
Hiei: What! ... I mean... So what. This only means that the reviewers will come after you.  
  
Star: I can't write it because I have a paper due on Friday and I need to do it. (Turns to reviewers) if you can wait until Friday then I will make chapter 9 longer and full of exciting stuff. ^_^ Bis Freitag Auf Wedersehen 


	10. An Unwanted Memory

Hiei: why are you so happy?  
  
Star: cuz the reviewers are so understanding. And I have a surprise.  
  
Hiei: Hn. What's that?  
  
Star: the surprise is that I finish mah damn paper Hahaha I had to stay up all night but I did it.  
  
Hiei: well good for you, I'm proud of you.  
  
Star: really?  
  
Hiei: no  
  
Kurama: that was not nice Hiei  
  
Star: oh when did you get back?  
  
Kurama: just now. On with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Remind and remember  
  
~*~*~* An Unwanted Memory*~*~*~  
  
Later that night as the sun sank the Urameshi team was exhausted from the day of fun. Even Hiei eventually partook in the water fight since Kuwabara threw a water balloon at him. It was indeed a day of relaxation. But as most fun things do, this game came to an end. A day of work was a head of our heroes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Night*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suzaku did come back as he promised. He snuck quietly into the ferry woman's room through an open window. Lightening and thunder were screaming in the background.  
  
Botan was quietly dreaming of her past adventures with her friends, and occasionally Hiei would slip into her mind and tears of sorrow and hate, for what had happened to her one last shot, and maybe his, at happiness, would fall from her eyes.  
  
Suzaku looked at his future queen and smiled in spite of himself. He smiled as her loose blue hair moved smoothly across her face like an endless waterfall. Suzaku edged forward and he longed to touch her. He would in good time and he smiled darkly at his unsaid comment. He then picked up his sleeping queen and jumped out the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Kurama knocked on Botan's door. When no answer came he slowly opened the door to peer inside. Her bed had been made and her room was spotless so Kurama thought nothing of her absence for she could have gone out on errands.  
  
"This is no time for your little games of brother, sister. We need to know who and what we are up against" Hiei said as he walked past Kurama in the hall.  
  
"Botan did not exactly tell us who to look out for." Kurama stated coolly, "We have to wait for her to get back from where ever she went." Kurama said.  
  
"Hn." Hiei began to walk off but Kurama stopped him.  
  
"Hiei." Kurama said, "Why don't you tell her the truth?" Kurama said but Hiei just walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Botan woke up on a soft bed of moss in a damp cave. She was dressed in her blue jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. "Where am I?" she asked herself out loud. She felt an odd object around her neck and reached up and felt it. It was a silver ring with a lighting bolt charm on it.  
  
"Ah, my sweet you are awake." Came an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Suzaku!" Botan exclaimed  
  
"Yes, my queen." Botan tried to run from the cave but was stopped when a sharp bolt of energy from the ring shocked her to the core causing her to fall in a heap on the floor. She grabbed at her neck trying to ease the pain. "You will be free to go in due time." He said as she stood up. "But first I must explain the Ring of Light to you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Kuwabara I had the remote first." Yusuke whimpered  
  
"Nah-uh I did and besides I want to watch the cat show on animal planet." He said in all innocence.  
  
"But the swimsuit competition is coming on." he pouted. Kurama walked in "hey, Kurama." Yusuke slyly walked over to him, "what do you think we should watch?" Kurama sweat dropped.  
  
"Bakas." Hiei's voice rang in.  
  
"Cats!"  
  
"Girls!" and so went the argument as Kurama and Hiei left the living room.  
  
"Botan has been gone for a while and she did not even leave a note." Kurama pointed out to Hiei  
  
"It might be for the best." He said  
  
"Do not say such things!" Kurama burst the whispered, "you still love her." then there was silence until Kuwabara and Yusuke started yelling at Star.  
  
"I wanna watch FRIENDS." They heard her say. (She took the remote and turned it on.)  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama looked at his friend.  
  
"What do you want fox?" Hiei was becoming very irascible  
  
"Why?" Kurama pressed  
  
Hiei said nothing and vanished. Kurama sighed and walked back into the living room as Star laughed at Joey (a character in FRIENDS) she saw Kurama and invited him to sit with her. "Have you ever seen this show?" she asked  
  
"No, I can't say as I have." He said  
  
"Oh, this is the one were Joey gets his, head stuck in a turkey." Star smiled, "he reminds me of Kuwabara only Joey is cuter." She laughed and noticed that Kurama was a little troubled. "Are you okay?" she asked, "is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing is wrong." He lied  
  
"Kurama?" she pressed in a warning tone  
  
"Alright, but not here." He said signaling with his eyes at Kuwabara and Yusuke. Kurama got up and held out his hand for Star, and they walked out the door.  
  
Just as the walked out the door Yusuke made a run for the remote and was victorious so he turned to the swimsuit competition. Kuwabara started to protest but was soon captivated by the program. (I wonder why).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama please." Star begging for Kurama to stop under a cherry tree, "Tell me what is wrong."  
  
"Star, listen, what I'm about to tell you must not reach Botan's ears."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Botan was trying desperately to rid herself of the Ring of Light, as Suzaku put it. She was, at the moment, returning to Genkai's but the her conversation with Suzaku was still fresh in her mind  
  
(The convo.)  
  
"My dear," Suzaku started, "the ring was of my making. Rather than chain you to a tree or a wall I will give you freedom. Your freedom is not complete however, for that ring is your ball and chain, so to speak. Just know that I am watching." He stepped forward and pinned her to the wall by her arms. "That ring will give you a shock, much like the one you have experienced if you are disobedient. You belong to me." He said and kissed her lips then her neck and lower until he reached the spot where one (a demon) might mark her as his mate.  
  
"What do you really want?" she asked in a quivering voice  
  
"All will be revealed in due time." He hissed as he sank his teeth into her flesh making her his. Botan screamed in pain as she tried to push Suzaku off of her. Suzaku licked her blood from his lips and let her go, "By the way, if you tell your friends what I have done it will be the end for them." He said  
  
(End Convo.)  
  
She pulled at the collar of her shirt to cover up the bite mark. What would Hiei think? She did not want to be Suzuki's mate. He forced himself on her, he took from her the only pure thing she had that she could give to Hiei, with out her permission. Botan grew angry and stared yelling a cursing Suzaku. "B*tch!" she yelled at him and she fell in pain as she was shocked to the core once more. She stood up and continued to walk once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Hiei does remember her but he won't tell her." Star restated. "And how, as much as I love Botan, does this effect you?"  
  
"Botan is like a sister to me and Hiei is my friend." He told her  
  
"Well, then we have to help them." Star stood up and vowed but Kurama pulled her back down.  
  
"Hiei just refuses to listen. It is his decision whether of not to tell her. I just wish I knew why he is doing this." Kurama said as pink flowers rained down on them. One landed in Star's hair. "Here." He said as he pulled out a petal form her black and red hair. He slid it slowly down her face and to her soft lips as Star closed her eyes. Then Kurama dropped the flower and leaned in a kissed Star tenderly as they pulled back Star was wide eyed.  
  
"Kurama." His name smoothly left her lips. Kurama loved the way it sounded so her kissed her harder and she pressed against him. When It broke he noticed Hiei behind him.  
  
"Excuse us Star." Kurama said and star went back to the shrine. Kurama turned back to Hiei. "Are you ready to tell me?"  
  
"Hn. Do you think that she really wants me back? Don't answer." Hiei shot, "I remember her, and yes I do love her, but it is better this way." Hiei said  
  
"How so?" Kurama asked in a livid tone.  
  
"I will let her down. Now our love is an unwanted memory." Hiei said and vanished  
  
"You don't mean that!" Kurama yelled out loud for Hiei to hear. Kurama then heard a rustle from the bushes.  
  
"What is all the yelling about?" Botan asked as she appeared  
  
"Your back, where were you?" Kurama asked as he hugged his sister.  
  
"Oh, I had a few things to take care of." She said and Kurama looked the silver ring around her neck Botan noticed this, "okay I went to the mall for a pit stop, excuse my weakness." Botan lied and remembered that Hiei had said that before they shared their first kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay Urameshi I have to admit that the swimsuit competition was good," Kuwabara said  
  
"See when have a ever steered you wrong?" he asked  
  
"Uh." Kuwabara stuck up a finger to say something  
  
"Don't answer that," he said as Star walked in. "So Where is Kurama?" Yusuke nudged Star.  
  
"Nothing happened." Star blushed  
  
"Oh, Star and Kurama sitting in a tree..." Kuwabara started  
  
"Shut up, fool." Hiei walked in follows by Kurama and Botan.  
  
"Are you ready to tell us the whole story, Botan?" Kurama asked her and lead her to the couch where everyone sat around her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Star: you are so lucky Hiei.  
  
Hiei: why?  
  
Star: because now that the others are back I can't torment you anymore  
  
Kurama: what are you implying, Star? (Kurama looks hurt)  
  
(Star grabs him and kisses in like in the story.) I love you  
  
Kurama: I love you too  
  
Hiei: Hn. Love sux.  
  
Botan: Oh Hiei. (Botan kisses Hiei)  
  
Yusuke: heh heh get a room you guys.  
  
Kuwabara: good night people 


	11. Her Reminiscence

Yusuke: now that the little kissing session is over... maybe we can start the story?  
  
Kuwabara: yeah right. (Sees Kleiner) here kitty kitty kitty  
  
Kliener's thoughts: * no dummy dummy dummy *  
  
Hiei: Baka  
  
Star: hey leave my cat alone (Picks up cat and pets it.)  
  
Yusuke: ooh Kurama got dissed for a cat.  
  
Star: (hits Yusuke) no I love them both. Stupid head  
  
Kurama: heh, Stupid head? O_o  
  
Star: yeah!  
  
Hiei: I think she is drunk (points to wine cooler bottles)  
  
Kurama: oh god no  
  
Star: 99 red balloons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Remind and remember  
  
~*~*~*~*Her Reminiscence*~*~*~*~  
  
"It all started the day after you were all brainwashed..." Botan began  
  
~*~*~Flashback two years ago~*~*~  
  
Botan was on her way to yell at Koenma for what he had done.  
  
Botan had spent the whole day wallowing in sadness after all the only friends she had were brainwashed and given new memories that did not concern her.  
  
What made matter worse was the fact that all they have accomplished was lost. Everything they strived for was erased and there were things that they had learned that bettered them in some way.  
  
Kurama found his inner demon, Yoko. Yusuke had become a better son and student in school. Kuwabara was learning to stick with one girl. And Hiei had found love... her love. Even Botan had learned something from their many adventures, which was learning what true friendship was.  
  
And Koenma had taken it all way. But what Botan couldn't figure out was why he would do such a thing.  
  
Botan shoved through the huge double doors that led to his office. "Koenma. You had no right to do that? What made you want to get rid of the best detectives the three worlds have ever seen?" she yelled at him.  
  
"Shut up Botan!" he ordered, Botan looked into his eyes they were colorless and covered over. Something was different about him.  
  
"What? You have never taken that tone with me before." She said and he waved her off.  
  
Over the next week or so, Koenma had been neglecting his work and slowly making the ferry girls his slaves. He was also secretly making an army of spirits and demons. Botan over heard him say as much.  
  
Weeks turned to mouths. This continued. Botan had found out Koenma was possessed and planning to take over the tree worlds so she found the new spirit detectives.  
  
They all walked into the office and tried to help Koenma but they were killed in the attempt. Botan was then left alone once more. A year went by then two.  
  
Botan had managed to sneak a sedative into Koenma's drink and the moment he fell asleep she ran away to find the real spirit detectives. Which brought her to that moment.  
  
~*~*~FB over. Now time~*~*~  
  
"And so I need your help to save Koenma and the three worlds." She ended  
  
"Botan do you know who has taken possession of Koenma?" Kurama asked  
  
"It could have been Suzaku, I mean why else would he be after her?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Hn." Hiei said before leaving.  
  
Botan looked at Hiei before he left and sigh heavy with misery. "Are you tired?" Kuwabara asked mistaking her sigh for a yawn. (Don't ask me how... It's Kuwabara... don't get me wrong I like him (not that way) but he makes me laugh, you gotta have comic relief)  
  
"Yeah." She wasn't lying about being tired so she walked down the hall and to her room. Opening the door slightly until she heard another conversation coming from Star's room. (She was given a room even though she sleeps in a tree, like Hiei.) Botan slowly walked across the hall to listen in.  
  
"Hiei, why don't you tell me what the hell is going on with you?" star yelled out the window. Botan peeked and saw Hiei jump in. 'what if Hiei loves Star now?' Botan thought and continued to listen.  
  
"Kurama told me that you still..." Star whispered and Botan could not hear her. "And I think you should let her know. I think she still loves you too." Star said and that was when Botan changed her mind about Hiei loving star.  
  
"Damn that fox. I knew he would be a bad influence on you." Hiei said, "Listen, I still do..." he whispered, "but this is for the best. Now I can't let her down. I hate these feelings they never bring about anything good. So you and that fox just get off my case." Hiei yelled and jumped into the darkness. Botan swiftly went back to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Hiei jumped from the window he could not help but think if what he was doing really was for the best. He had always known that he was missing a big part of him. A part that made him better, and he had a feeling that he had lost that Part of him. The instant he saw her in the field the first night he felt a familiar hold on him. Now he knew what she was to him. "What's wrong with me?" he asked himself and shook it off."  
  
He saw a light come one in Botan's room. When it went off Hiei decided to visit his unwanted memory.  
  
Botan was sleeping soundly as if she did not have a care in the world. That's when Hiei remembered what he promised her two years ago. He stepped next her bed and watched her breath in and out. Without knowing it her reached out to touch her with his soft fingertips. "I broke that promise never to let you go. You will be happier without me." He said and (sorry for the OOCness) one silvery tear fell from his eye, it hardened in the air, turning to a black gem. It landed softly next to Botan's pillow.  
  
Hiei was so embarrassed by his display of sadness. It angered him that he was so weak. He jumped to the window and to a nearby tree to sleep.  
  
What new adventures awaited them?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei: I don't cry  
  
Star: everyone cries  
  
Kurama: that's true.  
  
Star: and anyway no one will call you a baby since they are afraid of you.  
  
Hiei: Hn (he said triumphantly)  
  
Kuwabara: help! Kleiner is biting me!  
  
Everyone: Hahaha 


	12. Bad memorabilia

Star: the guys have gone off to...oh I don't know I wasn't listening.  
  
Kurama: I'm still here  
  
Star: who's there?  
  
Kurama: (sneaks behind her and wraps his arms around her waist) guess who  
  
Star: Kurama, you dork. (Star turns) I love you  
  
Kurama: I love you too, now on with the story  
  
Star: heh heh Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Hmm?  
  
Star: we are alone (^-~)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Remind and remember  
  
~*~*~*Bad memorabilia*~*~*~  
  
Botan woke up at the crack of dawn, the sky was still dark blue but it was still light out. Botan had had a nightmare about Suzaku. She had to tell someone but she could not because they would be killed. But there had to be some way to inform someone. Botan slid her hand under her pillow to pull it closer to her when she felt something small and smooth. Botan pulled it out and saw a black teardrop shaped gemstone. "Hiei" she whispered  
  
At that moment she knew she had to let Hiei know that she still loved him. She had to tell him what Suzaku was planning. Botan jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. She looked at the bite mark in abhorrence, it made her angry that Suzaku took her as his mate without asking. She was after all saving herself for Hiei. Now all was lost but at least she would tell Hiei that she loved him. She put on a blue long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans.  
  
As Botan was about to reach the sliding front door when Her brother stopped her. "Where are you going?" he asked already knowing  
  
"I- out for a walk." She said and left the shrine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Suzaku, she is going to tell Hiei everything." Murugu said  
  
"Not if she doesn't want to get a shock." He smiled.  
  
"Soon my army will be complete and I can take over the earth and the three lands." Murugu flew in happiness. "And I will have my queen." She said but Murugu did not like that idea.  
  
"That girl cannot be trusted." Murugu said.  
  
"She will become mine and she will be trusted after I make her kill her friends." He laughed and turned back to the screen where he could see her.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Botan found him sleeping in a tree. "Hiei? Are you awake?" no answer came so she beckoned her ore and flew up in front of him. She moved hair from his face. She had missed him so much. She wanted to kiss him so much. And though the worlds were in danger Botan would not care as long as he was there. She was startled when she saw Hiei open his eyes.  
  
"Hn, baka onna." He said as Botan grabbed his hand and put the tear gem in it. He looked down at it and let it role on his palm. "What is this?"  
  
"You know." She said, "do you remember me?" he nodded reluctantly "why did you hide it?" she asked as Hiei gave her the tear gem. But Hiei seemed distracted by something. He could feel a strange power.  
  
"Well?" She demanded. "What are you doing?" she asked when she noticed that he was looking for something. Hiei stopped and hooked a finger under the silver ring and yanked her to him. "Ouch, Hiei you are hurting me." Botan said and he loosened his grip but not too much.  
  
"What is this onna?" he asked her.  
  
"It's... I went to the mall today and..."  
  
"Cut the crap! What is it?" he asked once more.  
  
"It's nothing." Tears started to fall  
  
"Foolish onna you know I can suck the information right out of you." he smirked  
  
"Don't"  
  
"It was Su..." Botan felt the pain of another shock and felt from the tree. Hiei caught her on the bottom. Botan was cut bad at the waist and her shirt was torn and bloody. Hiei had to get her to her room and fast.  
  
"Baka, onna." He breathed as her put her in her bed and took off her shirt (oh she was wearing a sports bra underneath a black one) as he was cleaning her abrasion he caught a glimpse of two teeth marks.  
  
"Who has marked you?" he inquired. This saddened Hiei to a point were he could not handle it so he turned his sadness so anger. He needed to get out of there before he hurt her. She had found someone else in his absents. He should have known that she would not love him. It was forbidden for him to find love. Who ever it was who had stolen the ferry girls heart? He was probably better than Hiei would ever be.  
  
Hiei was fuming, how could she lead him on like that? He could no longer stay there so he left her.  
  
Botan woke up and wondered what had happened? She caught an indication of Hiei's presence leaving. She remembered falling form the tree. She looked down, she was in her sports bra and her wound was bandaged. Botan felt her neck, "Hiei!" she wondered if he saw the marks. "No!" she cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama: how can you end it there?  
  
Star: well I can't type when you are watching  
  
Kurama: why not? (He took one step toward her.) You should be able to write no matter what is going on.  
  
Star: is that so?  
  
Kurama: (gets a little closer)  
  
Star: do your worst  
  
Kurama: (kisses Stars neck)  
  
Star: that wont work. (Stops typing) okay maybe it will. 


	13. Remember Chu and Join me

Kurama: I knew you were weak to temptation  
  
Star: Shut up. (Starts to type again)  
  
Kurama: Hey don't take it out on me.  
  
Star: (gets up and gets pie) this pie is gonna be good. But I wonder who would want to share it with me? (Kurama jumps up)  
  
Kurama: I want some  
  
Star: are you sure you want some? (Star smirks evilly.)  
  
Kurama: yes  
  
Star: really?  
  
Kurama: just give me the pie. (Star throws pie at Kurama but he ducks just as the door opens and it hits Kuwabara.)  
  
Star: Kuwabara. You always mess up my plans. (Kurama walked over to her)  
  
Kurama: you really should have hit me, because now I have to come after you. (Chases star)  
  
Kuwabara: mmm apple. On with the fic  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Remind and remember  
  
~*~*~Remember Chu and Join me~*~*~  
  
Botan jumped out of bed the sun was almost up but everyone was still sleeping. She had to find Hiei. He did not know what had happened to her. He needed to know the truth. She ran down the hall and stopped when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
Botan opened the door to find Jin, Touya, Rinku, carrying a very injured Chu. "Oh my. What happened to you guys and how did you find this place?" Botan asked  
  
"May we come in? We will explain it all, but first Chu needs your help." Touya said.  
  
"Where be Urameshi?" Jin asked as he walked in "might be sleepin' with the day like this," he said and his ears went down.  
  
"Well, Yusuke and the others are still asleep." Botan told them as Touya and Jin put Chu on the couch. "Can you tell me what happened to him?"  
  
"I was in the Makai just training with Jin" Touya started...  
  
~*~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jin, is that the best the wind master can do?" Touya asked with his ice sword in hand (or rather on hand) as Jin flew around him.  
  
"You saw me beat that Urameshi in the dark tournament." Jin said as he landed  
  
"That's not how a remember it, as I recall, you lost." Touya teased and heard a noise in the trees.  
  
"Who's there?" came a childish voice from the bush. Rinku ran out with Chu.  
  
"Hey mate, its only them two mates from the dark tournament." Chu said.  
  
"Hey there they are, Get them." Came a dark voice. And the four demons turned. "Jin, Touya, Chu and Rinku just the ones we need for our army." The dark demon with green skin and yellow hair said to another who was about ten feet high and had yellow teeth orange skin, and no hair.  
  
"Army?" Touya exclaimed, "what army?"  
  
"Suzaku's army. We are taking hold of the three worlds, and now that the Urameshi team is back..."  
  
"Urameshi?" Jin's ears wiggled  
  
"Yes, you four will make a perfect group to add to our army. You will help us kill the Urameshi team."  
  
"And what makes a couple of mates like you think that we would help you?" Chu asked  
  
"Well if you don't want to be apart of us then you will be killed." The green demon answered and shot a yellow shot in Chu's direction. Chu stepped in front of the others and shot back at the demons. Then the sky turned white. The dark demons disintegrated and Chu fell unconscious. He was covered in bruises and cuts.  
  
~*~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So the three of us carried him here to the shrine." Touya finished.  
  
"But how did you know that we were here?" Botan asked  
  
"Yes that's what I would like to know?" Kurama asked as he steeped into the light.  
  
"Oh, Kurama. Good morning." Botan said and turned back to Touya.  
  
"Jin here could sense Yusuke I guess." Touya said.  
  
"I see." Kurama said and knelt down next to Chu. "Botan would you wake the others? He asked. "Suzaku needs to be stopped." he added, "This is going too far."  
  
"Kurama, I don't think I can wake Yusuke, he stayed up late again." Botan said. "I'll try."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hiei..." he heard a voice. "Hiei..."  
  
"What." he yelled out at nothing. He was sitting in a tree far from the shrine.  
  
"She hurt you," the voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" Hiei asked  
  
"You don't remember me?" the voice came closer.  
  
"Suzaku." Hiei said and drew his Katana.  
  
"That's right, I have a proposition for you."  
  
"You have ten seconds." Hiei said coolly.  
  
"When I take control of the three worlds I will give you the whole of the Makai. It will be your kingdom." Suzaku paused, "if you join me." He said  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whoa Jin is here." Yusuke said and walked down the hall to great them with Kuwabara. Botan walked out to the living room. "Kurama, I could not find star of Hi-Hiei." She made out.  
  
"I'm right here." Star said. "I saw Hiei a few moments ago, he looked upset about something."  
  
"When is that little shrimp not upset?" Kuwabara asked  
  
Botan knew. Hiei was not upset when he showed her love when she showed him what it was. How could she break his heart like that? No. What was she thinking? It wasn't her fault that Suzaku took her. She looked out a window and toward the trees. Hiei would be there somewhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei shook hands with Suzaku, "Deal." He said.  
  
"Good." Suzaku said and vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama: Hiei how could you?  
  
Star: Don't worry Kurama this is not real.  
  
Kurama: I know but still  
  
Hiei: like I would join that Baka lighting freak  
  
Kuwabara: I love apple pie  
  
Yusuke: (remembers a scene from American Pie) I'm sure you do. (Yusuke smiles) 


	14. Tied to recalling a deal

Kurama: Don't you have a test to study for?  
  
Star: Ah, no. It's a quiz  
  
Kurama: and why don't you?  
  
Star: I don't want to. I never study and I always pass.  
  
Kurama: Hn  
  
Star: (jumps back) did you just pull a Hiei on me?  
  
Kurama: (turns away and is gone)  
  
Star: (turns to Hiei) what's with him?  
  
Hiei: hell if I know. Maybe he thinks your stupid. Baka ningen  
  
Star: look first off it's not like I'm dumb, I'm just lazy...  
  
Yusuke: amen to that  
  
Star: And I did not choose to be a human, so shut up.  
  
Kuwabara: on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Remind and remember  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deal...  
  
Good...  
  
~*~*~*~Tied to recalling a deal*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei walked into the shrine wondering what all the commotion was about.  
  
"Oh, Hiei," Yusuke started, "nice of you to join us." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Hn." He said, Botan could feel his eyes on her and she began to feel sick.  
  
"Eheh, I think I'm gonna go for a walk." She said and left the room to get out.  
  
"What's with her?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Baka onna." Hiei said, Touya looked at him quizzaly then turned the matter at hand, and that was how they would stop Suzaku. They had to think of a plan. Hiei smiled because he had his own plan.  
  
"How much of the Makai has he taken so far?" Kurama asked  
  
"More than half I would presume." Touya said, "he has nearly two million men and Demons on his side."  
  
"Oi, how are we going to beat an army of that size?" Chu asked tiredly.  
  
"Chu!" Rinku exclaimed to see the awakening of his friend. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, mate, just a might bit tired is all." Chu answered  
  
"Okay, what are we going to do about Suzaku and his army?" Kuwabara asked  
  
"All we can really do is wait for his next move."  
  
"That's very risky Kurama?" Hiei shot  
  
"Well it's the only option we have." Kurama said. "Well, lets make the most of the day and star training." Just as Kurama said that he could hear a familiar scream.  
  
"Botan!" they all exclaimed and rushed for her sound. Hiei was the fastest one so he went up ahead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Botan, my dear. There is no need to scream." Suzaku said as he walked toward Botan causing her to step back. She stopped when she felt a warm presents behind her. Botan turned around to see that she had run into Hiei. Relief washed through her.  
  
"Hiei, Thank god you're here." She breathed, "Where are the others?" she asked him. Hiei said nothing and took hold of her arms and tied them behind her. "Hiei what are you doing?" She gasped.  
  
"Good work, Hiei, you are true to your deal." Suzaku laughed as Botan tried to escape but Hiei pulled her forcefully to him.  
  
"Deal? What deal?" Botan asked. "Suzaku you said I could go free." She yelled  
  
"Sure is said that but now that I have a new ally." He made a head motion toward Hiei. My plan has changed." He said "bring her to Reikai." Suzaku said and vanished leaving Hiei and Botan alone.  
  
"Hiei..." she cried, "please don't do this." She beseeched him. "Don't make me go back to that place."  
  
"Shut up Onna." He ordered  
  
"Why are you helping him?" Botan asked  
  
"Hn." He traced the bite marks on her lower neck.  
  
"Hiei, what you don't know about that is...Suzaku..." she felt another shock but could not move to comfort it because Hiei was too strong for her to break loose."  
  
"I told you to shut up." He said forcefully.  
  
"I don't know what he has done to you but..." Hiei covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Hiei?" Yusuke shouted  
  
"Shrimp?" Rang in Kuwabara's voice.  
  
"There." Kurama said  
  
'Play along onna.' He told her with his mind. And she nodded  
  
"Yusuke, Hiei saved me, I'm okay." She lied  
  
"Hn. Suzaku sent a demon after her."Hiei said  
  
"Yeah, he was mean, arrogant, narcissistic, red-eyed, ugly, and he tied me up. I hate him." Botan was speaking of Hiei.  
  
'Watch it onna.' Hiei warned her with his mind once more. "And he hates you too." His words hurt her, but it hurt her more that she said she hated Hiei first.  
  
"Okay, did I miss something?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Let's just get back to Jin and the others. Hiei could you untie her." Kurama said not really knowing way he was getting a bad feeling form his friend. Then Hiei and Botan were alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei: this chapter was...  
  
Star: absolute crap?  
  
Kurama: not really (Kurama came back and star smiled at him)  
  
Star: well I had writers block and I did not know what Hiei should have done.  
  
Hiei: Hn. I would not have joined up with that freak Suzaku.  
  
Suzaku: (pops up out of no where) that really hurts my feelings you know. (He looked at Hiei. Then at Star)  
  
Star: what? How did you get here?  
  
Suzaku: I'm just passing by (grabs Star and disappears)  
  
All: Star!  
  
[Fortsetzung folgt] (to be continued) 


	15. Loyal Tribute

Suzaku: now you will write stories for me only  
  
Star: dream on. I write stories for me, my reviewers, and Kurama and the others...who will be here for me any moment.  
  
Suzaku: I'm sure  
  
Star: I will write for them, not you. Loser  
  
Suzaku: I would not say such things were I you  
  
Star: Loser  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Remind and remember  
  
~*~*~*~Loyal Tribute~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei and Botan stood alone in the forest. "Hiei please tell me you are not going to do this." Botan pleaded  
  
"Be quiet onna." Hiei said  
  
"Don't do this, if not for me then for them. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara...Yukina." She said but Hiei would not listen. "You can turn me in but don't help Suzaku, don't..." Botan said but Hiei shoved her into a bush where a portal appeared. Hiei dropped his bandana, seemingly on accident. After he jumped with Botan into the portal Hiei pulled out a spare bandana, this one was black with blue flames (he gets his white one back but for now this is cool.) and put it on.  
  
"Hiei. There is still time, please don't do this." Botan pleaded and when Hiei let out a small growl and she lowered her head in defeat.  
  
Hiei pushed Botan all the way to Koenma's dark, cold and stormy palace. "Not that I care but what happened to this place?" Hiei asked  
  
"This is what happens when the bad forces take over." Botan said in defeat.  
  
Hiei and Botan walked into the palace and turned a few corners before reaching the office of Koenma. They walked in and saw Suzaku with Murugu in a solid gold throne and Koenma at his side. "Ah, Hiei there you are I thought you would turn on me." He said, "I guess not." Suzaku looked at Koenma, "Take Botan to the tower she will be made mine tonight."  
  
This made Botan cringe, "no I will not be with you."  
  
"You are mine dear, we are mated."  
  
'What?' Hiei was shocked but could not let it show. 'He was the one?'  
  
"I am not yours you took me... and I was in love with someone..." Botan did not get to finish because Koenma was dragging her to the highest (of course) tower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama walked into the shrine to meet Chu and the others. Star ran into Kurama's arms and hugged him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kurama asked  
  
"I think something is wrong with Hiei. I could feel it last night. Such pain." She said  
  
"How can you feel his pain?" Kurama pushed her back lightly but kept his hold on star's shoulders.  
  
"It's a long story." She said  
  
"I'm lovin' a good story now and then lass." Jin's ears perked up and started to do a happy dance.  
  
"Yes shila, tell us." Chu added  
  
"We don't have time for stories." Yusuke said  
  
"Yusuke is right." Kurama said. "Okay we have to train to defeat an army of demons. We need to get Kayko, Shizuru, and Yukina to safety.  
  
"I want to save my Yukina." Kuwabara said.  
  
"No, you need to train with Yusuke and I. Touya will get Yukina, Rinku will get Shizuru, and Jin will get Kayko."  
  
"Wait one moment. You think they will willingly go with a bunch of demons?" Yusuke asked  
  
"They will get their memories back." Kurama bulled three bags with a powdery substance in it. "This is a memory herb that is only found in the dark parts of Makai. They need to consume this. All of it." he warned, "if they don't get all of it, they will only get bits and pieces of there memory back and they will suffer in a mix of the past and present. It would surely kill them. You understand?" Jin and the others nodded.  
  
"As for us." Kurama turned to the others "we need to begin training right away. Yusuke and Kuwabara went to the dark room (remember from Genkai's tournament?) while Jin, Touya, and Rinku went to find the girls.  
  
"Oi what about me?" Chu asked getting off the couch.  
  
"Chu!" Rinku exclaimed "you need your rest." He said  
  
"Nonsense." Chu stood up and wobbled around like always. "See I'm fine." He said before passing out on the loveseat.  
  
"Just go." Kurama said. And they left. Kurama was about to walk out the door when a slender hand seized hold of his wrist.  
  
"Kurama." Star looked at him with sad silver eyes (they change from silver to gold JSYN)  
  
"Star?" Kurama looked at her.  
  
"Hiei is in terrible pain." She said.  
  
"Tell me of this bond." Kurama said  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Botan was untied but still kept in a prison, although the accommodations were pleasant. She was given a California Kind sided bed (the biggest bed size) her sheets were a baby blue silk. She had a dresser, a private bathroom and a mini bar. Botan walked over to a nearby window and looked down at the army of millions of demons.  
  
'How will I get out of this one? How could Hiei take Suzaku's side? How would the detectives defeat that army?' Botan asked these questions a thousand times. She never got an answer. Then she realized that she would have to save them on her own.  
  
"I will have to seduce..." she cringed to even think it..." Suzaku and kill him. Then I will escape." She thought but was petrified for she had never killed anyone. Botan looked at the bed, "but I will need to rest first." As soon as her head and salty tears hit the pillow she had fallen asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now that we are alone, Hiei." Suzaku said, "I know that you and Botan had a previous arrangement, and you are a member of the Urameshi team, I need to test your loyalty to me."  
  
"Fair enough." Hiei said in his usual tone. "What must I do?"  
  
"There was a ferry girl not too long ago that decided she would defy me, I need you to kill her." Suzaku said and told the ogres to bring in Vicky. She was a girl with light blue hair and a red ribbon in her hair and she had a young face and looked a lot like Yukina.  
  
"Vicky looks so much like your dear sister." Suzaku said what Hiei was thinking, "that is the point I want to see how far you will go for me." He said and the girl walked forward with her eyes on the ground as Hiei drew his katana.  
  
'Forgive me.' He told the girl 'how old are you? And what have you done to upset Suzaku?' he asked her telepathically.  
  
'I'm only ten. I just started working a ferry girl last week, under Botan's care. I would not share a bed with Suzaku so he got angry and sentenced me to death.' The girl said softly.  
  
"Hiei. You must not hesitate to kill anyone I ask you to." Suzaku said. Hiei swung his Katana at the young innocent girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suzaku: hehehe I had that girl killed  
  
Star: shut up and let me go. Loser  
  
Suzaku: I told you not to call me a loser  
  
Star: loser loser loser loser loser loser loser...  
  
Suzaku: shut up. (Picks up Star "still saying loser "and ran) 


	16. Bonds of memory

Star: Loser loser loser loser loser  
  
Suzaku: where are they? (Looking for Yusuke and the others)  
  
Yusuke: let her go!  
  
Kuwabara: we are here to rescue the fair maiden...  
  
Kurama: (looks at Kuwabara with weird eyes) Yes let her go!  
  
Hiei: yeah yeah yeah, just give her back.  
  
Star: Loser!  
  
Suzaku: (throws Star away from him and she lands in Kurama's arms) Gladly she is pest. (He vanishes)  
  
Star: thanks guys for saving me.  
  
Kurama: I don't think you needed saving. Lets get back to your house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Remind and remember  
  
~*~*~*~Bonds of memory~*~*~*~  
  
"Tell me of this Bond." Kurama asked Star  
  
"Well Hiei and I had just met. And we were, well I was on my first job." She said  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
"Come on Baka." Hiei yelled at Star, who was carrying a black box. "Do you want us to get caught?" he asked her and sped off  
  
"Hiei, wait for me." Star flew off as well. When they reached a clearing Hiei took the black box.  
  
"Do you think you should open that?" Star asked  
  
"Of course." Hiei pulled open the lid and was pulled in. Star as in shock. How would she get Hiei back? Then the box began to speak.  
  
~What is thy wish~ it asked  
  
"I want Hiei back," She said  
  
~It shall be done~ it said and the sky turned pitch black and a pure white light came from the box and shot right at Star's heart and Star feel back in pain.  
  
"Baka, Star?" Hiei held her up in his arms. "Wake up."  
  
"Hi-Hiei?" Star asked as he eyes opened.  
  
~You shall have your wish, but now you are bonded~ it started ~the life force that you gave up in order to bring him back is now yours and his to share~ the box finished and sucked up the black clouds. It then it crumbled.  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
"So I can feel his pain." Normal he blocks his pain from me but for some reason I can feel it. Kurama, we need to help him." Star's face turned a pure white. "  
  
"Star. We will but we cannot just jump into an army of that enormity with out preparing first." He said and kissed her lightly on her cheek. "Come now we will train." He said  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good." Suzaku said as Vicky fell lifeless to the ground. "You may go now, get your rest and I will share with you my plans." Suzaku said  
  
'Hn, Baka.' Hiei thought. He needed find Botan so the first thing he did was making his way to the tower to find her. He came to a lone door on the highest floor he slipped in. by now it was twilight and the room was darkening. Botan was sleeping because Hiei could here her even breaths.  
  
'Just like I remember.' Hiei thought and walked over to her. "Baka onna. I..." Hiei pause when he saw an object clutched in her right hand. Hiei peeled her fingers off and saw a black tear gem. "I swear I will save you from this. Just believe in me for one more day." He said and leaned in to kiss her, but as soon as his were close enough to brush against it, he thought better of it and left the room.  
  
'Fool, you cannot kiss someone who is marked, even if he did take her.' Hiei thought, 'I will kill him for taking you away.' Hiei said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yukina?" Touya asked walking into the ice world.  
  
"Yes, who's there?" She asked coming out form behind a tree.  
  
"I am Touya. You are in grave danger." He said and thought up a lie. (Earlier her had put the herb into a bottle.) "There is a virus going around that will kill us ice beings." He pulled out the bottle. "You need to drink this," he said  
  
"You are an ice-demon as well?" She asked him, "How did you know where to find me?" Yukina looked up at him with sad eyes. "Are you?" she started "my brother? I've been searching for him." (Remember she does not remember that Hiei told her)  
  
"I am not he, your brother sent me." Touya lied, knowing he would here it form Hiei. Yukina drank the contents of the bottle and collapsed in Touya's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jin knocked on Kayko's door. "Yusuke told him her address. "This be where Urameshi's girl lives?" he asked himself.  
  
"Hello?" Kayko yelped when she saw his ears and horn.  
  
"Urameshi sent me." He said  
  
"For what?" Kayko asked.  
  
"To give you this pie." He lied (obviously he put the herb in a slice of pie.)  
  
"Pie." Kayko said and took it. "What did you saw your name was?" She asked. She could not help but feel she knew him some how.  
  
"Jin." He said  
  
"Would you like to come in?" She asked and he entered. "Where is that bum, Yusuke? He left me three days ago and..." she was almost finished with her pie then with the last bite she fell forward onto Jin.  
  
"Not a very lively lass." Jin teased  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinku reached the door to Kuwabara's house and was greeted by Shizuru. "I knew someone was coming?" She said and pulled Rinku in "where is my baby brother?" she asked forcefully.  
  
"Look I was sent to get you," you don't remember but I need you to take this." He pulled out a syringe.  
  
"Yeah like I would take an unknown drug from a stranger." Rinku had to tell her the whole story before she would take it. She was stronger than the other girls so she did not fall asleep, although she was drowsy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Star: ah, back in my room  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Star: you got som'en tah say tough guy?  
  
Kurama: Star. Are you ill?  
  
Star: I'm A okeedokee.  
  
Kuwabara: I think she ran out of candy.  
  
Yusuke: I don't think we should give her any  
  
Star: Candy? Where?  
  
Hiei: here. (Pulls out a jawbreaker) 


	17. Hiei’s unforgettable strategy

Star: I have something to tell all of you  
  
Kurama: what is it?  
  
Star: I'm moving in 31 days.  
  
All: what?  
  
Star: yeah I'm going to Nevada. I've never been there but... yeah  
  
Kurama: don't worry we will still visit you.  
  
Star: (hugs Kurama) Thanks  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Remind and remember  
  
~*~*~Hiei's unforgettable strategy~*~*~  
  
Later that night Botan was up and waiting for Suzaku to show. She was ready for what she had to do. She had thrown up a few times but told her self that it would not go too far. Sure enough Suzaku showed up.  
  
"My queen." He said  
  
'Here we go.' Botan thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kayko woke up, after Yukina did, in Genkai's shrine. She could remember everything. Yukina remembered her brother and she was so happy that she began to cry. Gemstones feel from her eyes.  
  
"Yukina?" Kayko said, "So they found you too." Kayko said  
  
"Yes." She said putting all of her tears in a blue velvet bag. "Where do you think everyone is?"  
  
"They are training?" Shizuru said. "Kurama told me everything. I guess you should sit down for this." Shizuru warned  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Urameshi." Kuwabara yelled, "stop going easy on me." He said as he dodged a blue spirit gun blast. Yusuke smirked. "Why are you smiling? You missed me."  
  
"No, you might want to take another look." He said as the blast was reflected off a mirror in the shrine. It came back too fast for Kuwabara to dodge it.  
  
"Hey, no fair." He said as he began to run form the blast but it hit him anyway.  
  
"Ha. Next." Yusuke said happily.  
  
"Urameshi. It is time for a rematch." Jin yelled at him from the sidelines.  
  
"Bring it, Wind master." Yusuke harassed  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"Star, you need to try and ignore Hiei's pain." Kurama told her after she doubled over before their fight.  
  
"I can't." Star said, "Oh, Hiei I want to help you." she whispered  
  
"You won't be able to help him if you don't ignore the pain. I need you to focus." Kurama said as he walked toward Star. "Look, he needs our help you need to stay with me," He said picking her up from the ground.  
  
"How can I get my mind off of this ache?" She asked looking up at him with silver eyes. Kurama laughed inwardly and tilted her chin up. His lips came closer to hers but just as they were about to meet in the middle, Kurama stopped and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Not." He said  
  
"What? Oh, hell no. Kiss me Kurama." She ordered  
  
"You have to beat me first." He said and she ran after him.  
  
"Don't run." She yelled drawing her Katana.  
  
"Rose Whip." He said and they began training.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My king." Botan said  
  
"So you are finally seeing it my way." He said and went in to kiss her. His lips pressed hers lightly at first then he bit her bottom lip causing it to bleed. Botan was trying so hard not to puke.  
  
"Yes I have." She said  
  
"And what of Hiei?" he asked her as he pushed her against a wall and began to kiss her neck.  
  
"Hiei who?" she asked.  
  
"Good you should hate him, he killed Vicky." Suzaku's hands made their way to her shirt.  
  
"Little V," Her nickname for Vicky. "How could he?" she held back her tears. Suzaku's hands went a little lower 'Now' Botan thought then her oar appeared behind Suzaku and she hit him hard. His eyes rolled back and her fell on the bed. "Asshole." Botan said and ran from her room. She did not have the heart to kill anyone so she ran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Get up now Onna." Hiei said to the girl on the ground.  
  
"What happened?" She asked brushing her light blue hair from her face.  
  
"I put you to sleep, making it seem as if you had died." He said 'I'm growing softer buy the second.' Hiei thought. "Now Vicky I need you to rally the ferry girls and ogres."Hiei said and she left the room. "Suzaku you should not have trusted me." Hiei said. Hiei now knew Suzaku's entire plan.  
  
Hiei's strategy was working so far. He teamed up with Suzaku long enough to knew what was going to happen. All Hiei needed to know was how Suzaku was controlling the demons of his army, in order to stop him. He would have to act loyal to Suzaku long enough to find out how to stop the army. Hiei had a plan but he would need the help of the others in order to pull it off.  
  
'Botan. I'm sorry I hade to deceive you." he said. Hiei was in so much pain that it was becoming hard for him to think straight. (Don't worry I will have a flashback on Hiei and Suzaku so that you can see how it happened and all Hiei was thinking, so you won't be too confused)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Star: I know this one was a little shorter but the pinnacle is coming up.  
  
Hiei: ha I knew that I would not team up with that MoFo  
  
Kurama: MoFo?  
  
Star: that means Mouffer ffufer (Kurama covered her mouth)  
  
Kurama: I know what it means but it sounded funny coming form Hiei.  
  
Star: hey should I do another one after this, a trilogy?  
  
Kurama: yeah  
  
Yusuke: but you have to put me in more of it  
  
Kuwabara: yeah and me too with my Yukina.  
  
Hiei: Hn. No I don't think you should write another one  
  
Yusuke: easy for you to say you are the main character in these stories 


	18. Memo: Dark Convo

Hiei: How many days does Star have left? (Star is not there...duh)  
  
Kurama: 29 I think. Why?  
  
Hiei: no reason  
  
Kuwabara; has our little Hiei gotten attached to our Star?  
  
Hiei: (hits Kuwabara with the hilt of his Katana) No  
  
Kurama: hey what if we throw her a party?  
  
Yusuke: oh a going away party. Can I bring the strippers?  
  
Kurama: No (~__~)  
  
Yusuke: why not?  
  
Kurama: first off...  
  
Hiei: I don't think Star will want to see a female stripper. And I don't want my sister to see those nasty human sluts.  
  
Star: (walks in) oh sorry I was packing up my keyboard. (Sighs)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Remind and remember  
  
~*~*~*~Memo: Dark Convo~*~*~*~  
  
(Flash back)  
  
After leaving Botan (chappy 16) Hiei walked back to find Suzaku. "Hiei come here." Suzaku said as Hiei emerged from a large hall. "Let me tell you of my plan." He said  
  
'Bastard.' Hiei though and smirked "Hn."  
  
"After you took Botan's soul from the Reikai, a had Murugu plant a bug." He pulled out a mechanical spider with a lightening bolt on it. "On Kuwabara."  
  
"Baka, ningen."  
  
I programmed it to find Koenma. From there I was able to control the toddler once my bug made contact with his skin. I had him arrange for a memory wash for each of you."  
  
"Hn." He made out letting Suzaku know that he was listening. 'I never thought Suzaku would use his brain.' Hiei thought.  
  
"So I had him hire a new spirit group. Then I slowly took hold of an object that would help me get into the minds of demons and created my army." Suzaku paused  
  
"What was this so called object?" Hiei asked  
  
"You will know soon." He said. "Well I plan on moving into the Ningenkai in a week." Suzaku laughed. "I must be seeing to my queen now." Hiei tried so hard not to hit Suzaku as he left. He needed to fake this alliance long enough for Suzaku to tell him what the object was. Then Hiei could kill Suzaku.  
  
(Now time)  
  
The team was done training for the day. Yusuke and Kuwabara busied themselves with Kayko and Yukina. Shizuru was hitting it off with Chu. Jin, Rinku and Touya were watching a soap (Days of our lives). Kurama and Star were off in the forest.  
  
"Thanks for walking me to my tree." Star said  
  
"Your welcome. But are you going to be okay?" he asked her  
  
"Yes. I know that Hiei is okay, I just hope..." Star stopped "he does not deserve this heartbreak." She said  
  
"Star." Kurama hugged her close. "I would feel much better if you would sleep in the shrine."  
  
"Mmm. I'll be fine." Star said and kissed his cheek lightly and jumped into the tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Botan was weary of walking so she found a weeping willow to sleep under. It reminded her of her life. It might have been beautiful but it always went down hill. Botan cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
[Dreamland]  
  
"Botan." came a soft voice. "Onna... wake up." It echoed  
  
"Who's there? Please go away?" Botan said and turned her back to the sound. The she felt a cold and, at the same time, welcoming being stand behind her.  
  
"Botan. I need you to know something." Said the voice as arms found their way around her waist, pulling her closer to the body behind her. "I need you to know that everything will be okay, you need to go back."  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I— I" she tried to turn around. "This is just a dream, how can a believe you, especially after you turned on us?"  
  
"Hn. This is no dream." He said, "I am here with you. This is a part of my plan. I had to get you to believe my story so that Suzaku would see it too. You need to go back."  
  
"No I Can't." She cried, "Suzaku tried to..." she could not bring herself to say it.  
  
"Everything will be okay." Hiei said and flipped her around. "I left a clue (white bandana) for the others to find." Hiei said "I won't let Suzaku take you from me." Hiei's lips brushed Botan's forehead.  
  
"But I am tainted." Botan said. "Now we can never be." She said, "He has marked me."  
  
"I don't know much about love but I—"Hiei "wait what the hell am I saying." He stopped  
  
"Oh, that love is stronger?" She stopped knowing Hiei would not admit it. "I know what you mean." She said  
  
"It is time for me to go." Hiei said  
  
"Please no." Botan begged "I've waited too long to be with you. Don't go."  
  
[Real land]  
  
"Come back!" Botan woke up she brought a hand to her face and felt tears. "I will do as you say, My Hiei." She said and got up front under the tree to go back to the place she had run from twice with a newfound hope.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama was in his room reading a book when he heard a knock at his window. He looked out and saw star. "Star?" he opened the window to let her in and she rushed into his arms.  
  
"It has stopped." She smiled "something has happened, Hiei is fine." She said breaking the hug.  
  
"I told you." Kurama said and looked at Star she was standing very seductively. "You had nothing..." Star's lips burning into his interrupted Kurama words. Kurama was taken off guard but soon pressed his lips harder on Stars. Star could feel herself back into a wall. Kurama broke the kiss and made a trail of kisses down her neck.  
  
"Don't torture me like this." Star breathed she felt Kurama's smile on her skin and she let out a soft whimper causing Kurama to nip at her flesh. "Kurama." She let out a sharp breath.  
  
"Will you?" he said kissing her neck "be my..." he kissed her lips "mate?" he asked her  
  
"Yes." She said against his lips as they move lower to her neck. "I love you Kurama." Star said. Kurama only smiled and bit her lower neck and licked off her sweet blood.  
  
"I love you too." Kurama said kissing her once more. "Stay with me." He asked, "I won't try anything." He said  
  
"And I suppose marking me was not "trying" any thing. Star teased  
  
Kurama swept her up in his arms bridal style. "Ah, put me down fox." Kurama smiled and dropped her in the bed. Turned around and turned to the light and they both fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama: what is it star?  
  
Star: I'm happy to be moving but I will...  
  
Kurama: what?  
  
Star: miss you. (Hugs Kurama)  
  
Kurama: I will visit you still.  
  
Star: oh. (Stops crying)  
  
Yusuke: hell I'll be there too because of Las Vegas. (Dances)  
  
All: o_0 


	19. Clue to the past

Star: hey all the packers won't be coming until the tenth of May so I still have some time to write my fics. I will try and finish this one before I move.  
  
Kuwabara: what about the trilogy?  
  
Star: oh I might write that when I get the computer back at my new house. (Turns to the reviewers) have any of you ever been to Nevada?  
  
Hiei: oh poor little Star is scared  
  
Star: I am not scared of moving, this will be my eighth move  
  
Kurama: So  
  
Star: so I am used to moving. But I heard that Nevada is a bad place.  
  
Yusuke: please, everyone hears the bad things about places, they never tell you the good.  
  
Star: wow!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Remind and remember  
  
~*~*~*Clue to the past*~*~*~  
  
Botan made her way back to the palace, how would she explain hitting Suzaku in the head? He would remember. Botan had to trust in Hiei.  
  
"Ms. Botan." came a small voice.  
  
"Little V." Botan cried in happiness "I knew deep down that Hiei would not kill you."  
  
"Hiei." So that's his name. He was nice." The girl said  
  
"I know, but if you would have said that the day I met him I would have died." Botan laughed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Vicky asked, "Suzaku is looking for you," she said  
  
"Why are you? If Suzaku finds out that you are alive he will kill you." Botan said  
  
"He told me to get everyone together." She answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*]  
  
Shizuru finished her story. Kayko and Yukina were taken aback.  
  
"So then where is my brother? Is he here?"  
  
"Sorry, Yukina." Kurama walked in with Star at his side "he did not return when we found Botan. We are going to look for them today." He said happily.  
  
"I hope we find them," she said  
  
"This is so weird." Kayko said  
  
"Please elaborate." Kurama said  
  
"Well I mean on the last mission they came to save us. Now we have to save them." Kayko said  
  
"Oh no, you three are staying here." Yusuke said "I don't want you to get hurt." He turned to Kayko. She walked up to him and held a hand up to slap him for going missing for two days but decided on a hug. "Okay, Kayko you're embarrassing me." He blushed  
  
"Kazuma?" Yukina asked sweetly.  
  
"My love." Kuwabara said and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oi." Chu's voice rang in "how could he fall down the elevator shaft."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped. "You know soaps are not real, right Chu?" Rinku said  
  
"Yeah. Hey were is the wind mate?" Chu asked after looking around.  
  
"He said something about taking a walk." Touya answered  
  
"Here. Where be Urameshi?" Jin asked from the window. "I found somethin' "he said and held up a white bandana.  
  
"That's Hiei's." Yusuke said and everyone was now looking at Jin. "Where did you find this?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Follow me." Everyone followed him even the girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That Bi*ch." Suzaku said  
  
"I knew it. I knew she could not be trusted." Murugu said cheerfully  
  
"Be quiet." He spat. "When I find her I will drain her of her spirit energy and kill her slowly." He smirked. "Or better yet..."  
  
"Oh. I know that look. What are you thinking?" Murugu said  
  
"I'll have Hiei kill her." he smiled and called for Hiei.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Star: This moving thing sucks, because there are boxes everywhere and my room looks so boring  
  
Kurama: well soon you will have a new room, and then it won't be boring.  
  
Kuwabara: how many days do you have let?  
  
Star: I lost count but I think 28.  
  
Hiei: will you be able to finish the fic?  
  
Star: sure I will. 


	20. keep it on the down low

Star: oh yeah 25 more days left.  
  
Kurama: T_T  
  
Star: don't cry  
  
Kurama: ^_^  
  
Star: heh heh  
  
Hiei: whatever...on with the fic  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Remind and remember  
  
~*~*~Keep it on the down low*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke and the others ran heatedly after Jin, wanting to find a way to reach their two friends. Yusuke stopped seeing that the girls had followed them. "Hey, did we not just get finished telling you that you could not come." Yusuke said only for their safety.  
  
"Oh, so you don't think that we can handle this?" Kayko said  
  
"I think what Yusuke means is that it would be wiser if you stay behind because of anything happened to you or us, it would be disastrous." Kurama said, "Will you please stay behind?"  
  
"Sure Kurama." Kayko said as Yukina and Shizuru nodded.  
  
"See little brother, you could learn a lot from him." Shizuru said and Kurama blushed.  
  
"Yes yes yes, Kurama is the best..." Yusuke mocked, "Can we please keep going? The sooner we save the world, the longer my vacation will be."  
  
And so the girls stayed behind as Jin, Touya, Chu, Rinku, Kurama, Star, and Kuwabara, and Yusuke (had to say all of the names to recap) walked to the bush were Hiei dropped his bandana.  
  
"So it's a bush," Yusuke yawned "oh no not the killer bush." He said sarcastically  
  
"Wait, Urameshi I can feel a strange aura form this spot. Kuwabara said and walked behind the bush and vanished.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled and stopped when he saw a pair of hands hanging on to the side of a portal on the ground.  
  
"A little help, please." Kuwabara said  
  
"Let go, we have to find Hiei and Botan, I'm sure they are in there." Star interjected  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Kuwabara let go and the others followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you want, Bird?" Hiei asked as Murugu found him lazing in a tree.  
  
"Suzaku needs to speak with you." she said  
  
"Hn." Hiei reluctantly followed, he had come too far now to turn back. "Hurry up, this better not be a waste of my time." He said and followed the bird.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Botan was a sleep in the tower when she heard a soft knocking at the door since it was locked. "Who is it?"  
  
"It is your king." Suzaku said and Botan shuttered "open up."  
  
"Are you mad at me for trying to escape?" Botan asked  
  
"Well I was at first but now I see that..." he muttered  
  
Botan opened the door, "what?" She looked at him. He shoved the door open and Botan flew onto the bed. "Stupid wench." He yelled and smacked her hard across the face leaving a red mark. The then pulled her hair and dragged her to a dark room.  
  
"Where are we?" Botan made out  
  
"This is where you will meet your untimely demise." Suzaku said and tied her to a bed. With iron shackles on her legs and arms. Suzaku then remember the silver ring to place a shackle around her neck in its place. "Your executioner will be here shortly." He laughed and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay so they could be anywhere in the palace, right mates?" Chu asked pointing at Koenma's palace.  
  
"Yeah but that is not the biggest problem we have." Touya said pointing to the right of the castle. "See the army." He said and the others were taken aback but the size.  
  
"There is not way in hell, we will be able to beat all of them." Yusuke said  
  
"Unless, Hiei has a way?" Star said and everyone looked at her. "What" she said, "I told you I am connected with Hiei." She said, "oh no I only told Kurama." She smiled and put a hand behind her head, "my bad." She said and they all fell anime style.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Star: that's all for now. I am tired as hell.  
  
Yusuke: that's not fair.  
  
Star: okay Yusuke, if you think you're so great then why don't you write it,  
  
Yusuke: Okay I will. (Starts typing.)  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After seen the huge ass army, the Urameshi team and friends followed Yusuke into the palace. Yusuke took down fifty guards. Yusuke lead everyone to a victory and Yusuke is the best.  
  
()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Star: you suck  
  
Yusuke: I liked that story.  
  
Star: (eyes roll) this is how it's done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke and the others proceeded to enter the castle with caution. There seemed to be no one around but a feel ferry girls. One girl walked up to them  
  
"Hello, my name is Vicky," she said, "you must be..." she named everyone but Star. "Botan had told me so much about all of you," she said "and you are?" She asked nicely looking at Star.  
  
"Am Star." She bowed. "Can you tell us where Hiei is?"  
  
"I don't know where he is but I heard that Suzaku wanted to talk to him about something. In the mean time he told me to get every ferry girl and ogre together, so if need be we can take on his army." She said. "Hiei told me that we might not have to though."  
  
"What you mean there is a way to stop the army without fighting?" Kuwabara asked and Vicky nodded.  
  
"But Hiei hasn't figured it out yet." She said "well I suggest that you keep it on the DL (down low) for now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Star: now I really need to sleep. Nighty night. 


	21. Hiei’s decision

Star: sorry ff.net would not let me Upload so I had to wait until yesterday. But here I am again. It think it had something to do w/ AN's  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Remind and remember  
  
~*~*~*~Hiei's decision~*~*~*~*  
  
He entered the dark room where he could hear someone's soft breathing. Suzaku had told him to kill the prisoner. He did not tell Hiei who it was only to kill the prisoner in the dark. The breathing was so familiar to Hiei.  
  
Botan wanted to scream out and ask whom it was but Suzaku gagged her. She heard a recognizable silvery sound. It was a Katana. Tears built up in her eyes, the thought that she would die without seeing Hiei one last time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay so the army of Ferry girls and Ogres is ready?" Yusuke asked "so now we need to find Hiei and Botan." he said  
  
"Sounds easy." Kuwabara said getting ahead of himself.  
  
"We should not just be standing here. We could be discovered at any moment." Kurama said as he held Star's hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"When do you think they'll be back?" Kayko asked already worried about Yusuke  
  
"Don't worry, Kay." Shizuru said "they will come back, they always do." she smiled as Yukina brought them some tea.  
  
"I wonder what is really going on?" Kayko asked. "I guess we can ask them when they get back?"  
  
"I wish we could have gone with.' Yukina said out of nowhere. "I want to see my brother."  
  
"And your future sister..." Kayko said with a cat expression (like Botan's =^-^=).  
  
"What do you mean?" Yukina asked clueless as ever.  
  
"Hiei and Botan are in love, don't you remember?" She asked  
  
"No I don't" she blushed. "But that is good I always wanted a sister." She smiled and a knock came at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Yukina said and when she opened the door she saw a small army of one hundred (possessed) demons at the door. Yukina quickly closed the door and the other two ran with her to hide in Genkai's temple. It would buy them time since it was so huge, but if they did not think of a plan soon then they would be taken or killed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke and the others split up and started a search for Hiei and Botan. Yusuke went with Kuwabara and Jin; Kurama went with Star and Vicky; Chu went with Rinku and Touya.  
  
(W/Yusuke)  
  
"Where could that shrimp be hiding?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Let's try that room, Urameshi." Jin pointed to a room with Hiei's name written in gold trim.  
  
"It's a start." Yusuke shrugged  
  
(W/Kurama)  
  
"Kurama?" Star asked him "when this is over..." she paused  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"Do we get a vacation?" she asked  
  
"You sound like Yusuke." He laughed as Vicky stopped. "What is it?" Kurama asked  
  
"I have to go, Suzaku is coming." She looked at a huge clock. "Every hour on the hour he checks on his troops I have to warn the others that he is on his way back." She ran back down the hall.  
  
(W/Chu)  
  
"Oi, how big is this damn castle?" he asked as they walked through a pink hallway.  
  
"Don't worry Chu, we'll find them soon." Rinku said  
  
"I don't think so?" Touya said and the other two looked at him for an explanation. "We passed this hall five times already." He glared at Chu. "We are lost."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The blade was coming closer to Botan's flesh so she could feel the iciness of it on her skin. All of a sudden the Blade slid down her neck and the ring that held her down was cut and in a flash the leg and arm rings were cut too and she was free.  
  
"Hn. Botan?" Hiei asked he knew it was her because he knew her feeling.  
  
"Umm mmmhmm," She screamed, she was still gagged.  
  
"This suits you." he joked and cut off the gag.  
  
"Thanks Hiei." Botan began to cry as she hugged him since it had been so long since she felt him. She could smell dark pine and she wanted to taste his soft lips. Knowing he would never allow it she let him go.  
  
"Listen to me..." he started 


	22. This could be it

  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Remind and Remember  
  
Could this be it?   
  
"Listen to me," he started.  
  
"Hiei, I knew you would come for me." Botan ignored him.  
  
"Botan." she just started crying frantically. "Botan please," the words fell dryly from his mouth.  
  
"What is it?" She asked  
  
"Listen to me onna." Hiei said, "Botan, I need you to find the others... I left a clue for them but they are too late."  
  
"I don't understand." Botan said. Hiei spent the next ten minutes explaining his plan and what he had done.  
  
"Look Urameshi." Kuwabara pointed at a note on Hiei's bed. He picked it up. "I can't read this," he said  
  
"Of course not, you're an idiot." Yusuke said and took the note.  
  
"We'll see who's an idiot." Kuwabara said  
  
"This note is in another language. Lets find Kurama, he knows everything." Yusuke said facetiously.  
  
On their way to Kurama Yusuke, Jin, and Kuwabara ran into Chu, Rinku and Touya, who seemed to be lost.  
  
"This is the billionth time we have been through this hall." Touya yelled but was happy to see Yusuke and the other come up. "We're saved."  
  
Kurama and Star were alone now, looking for Hiei and Botan. Kurama stopped at a black door. "This is the last place we have to look, "I hope they are in there."  
  
"Yeah, Vicky might need our help." Star said and followed Kurama into a dark dungeon. "Hiei?" she yelled  
  
"Oh no." Star heard Hiei.  
  
"Star!" Botan yelled  
  
"Kurama is with me too." Star said.  
  
When they all found each other in the dark Botan suggested that they call Yusuke and the others. Kurama took out his communication mirror and called Yusuke. They would meet in the hall, just outside the dungeon.  
  
Kayko and the others where in the back room and the small army was slowly advancing on them, they were pounding on the door. "This is not good." Kayko said  
  
"This is ironic." Shizuru said calmly as always.  
  
"How so?" Yukina inquired  
  
"Well the guys left us here because it was safe, but we are just as defenseless and look at us now." She made out before the door burst open.  
  
"This note is in a code." Kurama said  
  
"So in other words?" Star asked  
  
"I cannot decipher it." He said  
  
"Oh just give me that." Hiei said, "I can read it." he said  
  
"You can?" Botan asked  
  
"Did you not hear me say that I could?" Hiei said coldly, still a little mad that Botan was mated to someone other than him. "It gives me the location of the main power behind the army." Hiei said  
  
"Okay. So now we have a plan." Yusuke said  
  
"Yes, Kurama, Touya, and I will find this contraption and figure out how to dismantle it. Yusuke, you and the others find Vicky and..."  
  
"Vicky?" Botan was happy to hear her name and she looked at Hiei.  
  
'I spared her life' he sent her with his mind  
  
"And figure out how to hold off the army until we can stop Suzaku. And Suzaku is mine." Hiei ended and they split up.  
  



	23. It starts

Chapter 22  
  
Remind and remember  
  
It starts...  
  
Botan looked left and right as the others left her. "Hiei?"  
  
He turned "What is it now onna?" he asked  
  
"Thank you for not killing me. and..." she paused "where do I go?" she asked  
  
"Oh, you have to...that's a very good question." he paused she was supposed to be dead. "unless..."  
  
"Unless what?" Botan asked and Hiei reilzed that he said it out loud.  
  
"Unless you get Suzaku to think that you killed me before I killed you and make him believe that you love him." Hiei said sadly since he was still in love with Botan.  
  
"Okay." Botan said a little too quickly and Hiei grew angry.  
  
"Well go then." he yelled and went off with Touya and Kurama who were standing right out the door.  
  
"Okay..." Botan said weakly.  
  
"Oh, Suzaku!" Murugu yelled  
  
"What is it? I just lost my queen and all you care about is... well what do you want?" He yelled  
  
"I just thought that you might like to know that we have captured the Urameshi girls." she said (I like that, Urameshi girls)  
  
"What good will that do?" he asked.  
  
"Well, if the Urameshi team decides to come after you, which they will, you will have blackmail." she siad matter of factly  
  
"Good idea, killing them will make me very happy." he smiled and heard a knock at the door. "What is it? who's there?"  
  
"It is I my king..." Botan siad as she opened the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked with distaine yet happiness.  
  
"I killed Hiei and came back to you... I love...you." She chocked on the words but he seemed to believe her because he hugged her.  
  
"I guess hiei was too weak." Suzaku said  
  
Yusuke and the others found Vicky and headed to a large hall where the ferry girls and ogars were. Yusuke had a plan (yep Yusuke) "Okay, here's what we do." he started  
  
"Dude, have you see that army? and if we hurt them it would not be fair because they are being controled." Kuwabara tryed to reason with his best friend.  
  
"Spare me your honor code, this is something we have to do, it's not like we will kill them." he siad "we just have to hold them off." he siad  
  
"Oi so all we have to do is jump in and start kicking ass?" Chu asked and Rinku hit Chu for the profanity.  
  
"Yep." Yusuke gave a cheesy smile  
  
"Always thinking of good plans, that Urameshi is." Jin commented.  
  
"Well, you heard him." Vicky shouted and everyone went outside to hold off the massive army.  
  
The girls woke up in a cage with silver bars. "where are we?" Kayko siad  
  
"I sense Hiei here. he is close." Yukina siad  
  
"But where is here!?" Kayko pressed.  
  
"I dont know but I dont think we were invited to a party." Shizuru said.  
  
"Okay Hiei, where is the device?" Touya asked after they had past millions of doors.  
  
"Should be this door here?" Hiei said and pushed the door open. and there in the center was a huge purple plant with its vines cralling over the device.  
  
"Oh great!" Kurama siad  
  
"That looks like..." Touya started  
  
"My death tree." he siad.  
  
"So..." Suzaku looked form his window, "they were planing to overthrow my army. looks like Yusuke has arrived." he siad and looked at Botan. "did you know about this?"  
  
"No my king." Botan lied  
  
"Bring me the cage." Suzaku said and started to leave.  
  
"May I come with you and see you kill my ex-friends?" Botan said  
  
"Sure my sweet." he said and kissed her mouth softly. Botan mentally gagged and followed him out. wishing she had a way to warn the others.  
  
Sorry about that spelling and grammar. I am using a computer that does not have spell check since I am moving and no longer have my computer so sorry. Star 


	24. My Botan

Chapter 23  
  
(remind and Remember)  
  
(My Botan)  
  
Botan and Suzaku walked down the hall and stopped in front of a cage that held Yukina, Kayko and Shizuru. The three girls were surprised to see that Botan was helping the enemy.  
  
"Botan, My Queen." Suzaku asked  
  
"Yes?" She asked  
  
"Stay here and watch over the girls, I am going to find the Urameshi team." he smiled and walked out the door.  
  
"Botan? why are you helping him?" Kayko cried.  
  
"I'm not. this is not what it looks like." she explained, "Hiei..."  
  
"My brother is alive?" Yukina said  
  
"What how do you all remember all of this?" She asked as the question just hit her.  
  
"Kurama, helped with that." Shizuru said  
  
"Oh, well any way..." Botan told her best girl friends the whole plan.  
  
(With Hiei, Kurama and Touya)  
  
"I'll handle this one." Touya said and closed his eyes, his aura grew and froze the room and the plant.  
  
"I don't think that was enough." Kurama said coolly as the plant broke free from the ice.  
  
"Kurama! you are the damn plant expert... deal with it." Hiei ordered  
  
Kurama sighed heavily, "Fine." he transformed into Yoko for the time being and began to talk to the plant. The plant slowly withdrew and began to glow.  
  
"What did her do?" Touya asked Hiei  
  
"Hn." Hiei answered  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"Oi Uramehshi." Chu exclaimed as he saw a very angry Suzaku walking toward them.  
  
"Take them away!" Suzaku ordered the army and Yusuke and the others vanished within a sea of demons and were carried away.  
  
(In a huge room.)  
  
"Yusuke!" Yusuke could hear Kayko yell and his eyes shot open, he could feel a tugging on his arms and legs. Yusuke looked left and right and saw that he and the others were tied at the arms and legs to a pole that shot out into the cloudy sky.  
  
"Ah, so you are awake." Suzaku said. "Where are the other two?" he asked (remember he thinks Hiei is dead.)  
  
"Even if I knew, I would not tell you." Yusuke said.  
  
"You better watch it. you are tied to a pole and if a lightning bolt just so happens to strike, I wonder what would happen?" Murugu said  
  
"How many times do I have to fry you, bird?" Yusuke threatened  
  
(In the control room)  
  
The plant was now a seed. Kurama picked it up and put it in his pocket, he wanted to study it later. There in the center of the room was a black Crystal. Hiei did not hesitate to Slice it with his Katana. "There the army is no more." he smirked.  
  
"Guys, I finally found you." Vicky ran in the room. "Yusuke and the others have been captured."  
  
"Let's go." Kurama said as they ran from the room.  
  
(Back in the huge room)  
  
"So my queen, what should I do with them?" Suzaku asked Botan  
  
"I...I" Botan had to think of something fast of Suzaku would kill her and she would be of no help to anyone. "You decide my lord, I know how you have longed to kill them so i will let you do what you will."  
  
"So thoughtful. that's why I love you." Suzaku said  
  
"Please don't kill them." Yukina pleaded as she looked a Kuwabara  
  
"Yukina." He mouthed to her, "I love you." he mouthed again and Yukina blushed and shouted that she loved him too. "Kuwabara was so happy and tried to get free. Suzaku saw this and called upon the lightning and it hit Kuwabara.  
  
"No!" Yukina cried and fell to her knees, tear gems falling left and right as Shizuru Cried for her brother as well.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. "I will kill you Suzaku." Yusuke was very angry.  
  
"Let them all go!" Hiei yelled as the silvery sound of his katana filled the air.  
  
"Botan?" Suzaku glared at her.  
  
"I thought I killed him." she said and was slapped across the face.  
  
"You Btch." Suzaku said " you are mine now." he said  
  
"Hiei!" Botan shouted, and just before she blacked out she mouthed, "I'm yours." to Hiei and fell into blackness.  
  
'My Botan.' Hiei thought 


	25. Truly

Chapter 24  
  
(Remind and remember)  
  
(((((((Truly)))))))  
  
"You bastard." Hiei said and his skin turned green, and there were eyes everywhere. "You will pay for steeling her from me." He said telepathically. " and for making my sister cry." He said looking a Yukina and then at Kuwabara, who Yusuke was frantically trying to wake.  
  
"Oh, Hiei you are too late." Suzaku said, "Soon my army will take over the three worlds."  
  
"I don't think so." Hiei smiled, "you army is no more." He said and Suzaku shot him a look that said "Yeah right". "See for your self." Hiei said.  
  
"Hiei." Kurama questioned  
  
"Like I said, I will kill him." Hiei said. Kurama went to cut Yusuke, Kuwabara and the others down. Touya ran for The cage that held the girls.  
  
"Stop right there." came a childish voice.  
  
Everyone looked "Koenma!!!!"  
  
"I have the power to kill everyone in that cage, if you move any closer." Koenma warned and Touya and Kurama stopped. All they could do was watch and Suzaku ran at Hiei.  
  
"Prism of seven." Suzaku said and the seven Suzakus Shot a huge lightning bolt at Hiei.  
  
"Dragon of the Darkness flame." Hiei yelled. Both attacks collided with colossal burst of Yellow and Purple. the world seemed to stop and turn a pure white.  
  
(((((?????))))))  
  
"Hiei... Hiei wake up." Botan said  
  
"Onna?" He said as he woke up, "where the hell are we?" he asked her.  
  
"Come on the others are waiting for us." she said  
  
"Where are we?" Hiei asked once more.  
  
"She cannot here you, this is a vision of the past all she can hear is what you said before." Kurama said. "It seems that you, Yusuke, Kuwabara and I have been transported to another plain in space and time." Kurama said "that blast of power was too much for Suzaku so as we were being transported he died." Kurama said bluntly.  
  
"How do we get back?" He asked "I have to help..."  
  
"Say that you love her." kurama said  
  
"I...I can't." he said  
  
"Well, I suppose that is to be expected." Kurama said  
  
"Hey, where the hell are we?" Yusuke demanded. Kurama told them. "So then where are Kayko, Yukina and the others?" Yusuke said. "did that survive?" He asked  
  
"I hope so, I honestly cannot say." Kurama said  
  
(((((Real world)))))  
  
The four boys were all in separate beds in one room. Everything was back to normal, except for the fact that Koenma had two years of paperwork to catch up on, and the spirit detectives were out cold. Chu, Rinku, Touya and Jin had left for the Makai after the encounter, they did not trust the healers in Reikai so they went to find their own. Yukina and Shizuru sat near Kuwabara's bed, Kayko next to Yusuke, Star with Kurama, and Botan held Hiei's hand.  
  
"Koenma sir, when will they wake up?" Botan asked.  
  
"I don't know, they might never wake up." He said and left the room so as not to let Botan see the hurt he was feeling for losing his detectives and more importantly, his friends.  
  
"What!" the girl's exclaimed  
  
(((((?????)))))  
  
"What was that?" Yusuke asked  
  
"I don't know." Kuwabara said "but I feel weird." he said and he fell over.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled and fell over.  
  
"I guess, this is how we get back." Kurama said "are you coming?" he asked  
  
"I..."  
  
((((Real World))))  
  
"Kayko, look..." Yukina said as Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara came to.  
  
"Yusuke." Kayko hugged him tightly.  
  
"Yes, Kay...ko it's good to...see you too...but...I can't breathe."  
  
"I thought you would never come back to me." she cried and kissed him softly causing him to blush.  
  
Meanwhile near Kuwabara, Shizuru hit her little brother playfully and left him to talk to Yukina. "Kazuma!" she cried  
  
"Don't cry my love." He said and wiped the tear gem from her eye.  
  
She smiled and Kiss him on the cheek. "I love you too." she said and Kuwabara fainted in happiness. (every dork deserves his day :) )  
  
"Kurama, your back." Star exclaimed "my mate I don't know how I would have lived without you." She said.  
  
"Nor I you." he said and sat up. He looked at his sister "Botan." he said  
  
"Why won't Hiei come back?" she cried  
  
"..." kurama did not want to tell her that Hiei had decided not to return. "Botan, sometimes..." there was no way to let her down easy.  
  
"Don't worry Kurama, he was directly involved with that blast, I just wish he knew that I still love him." she said  
  
"I'm sure he knows." Kurama said  
  
"Koenma said he wanted to see you all, if you woke up." Botan said  
  
The color drained from Kuwabara's face, "If?" he asked Everyone left the room, all but Botan and Hiei actually.  
  
"Hiei come back to me." Botan took his hand in hers and cried over the loss of her one true love. "I know you can't hear me but..."  
  
((((?????))))))  
  
Botan's voice rang though the world of Purity and Hiei paused.  
  
"...Listen, Hiei. I never meant to hurt you, Suzaku attacked me, and I should have told you, I should have trusted you with the truth. I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I love you. not with my Heart but with every ounce of my soul, my very being, Everything. I love you, Hiei." Her voice stopped and Hiei cast his eyes down at the ground in thought.  
  
((((Real world))))  
  
Botan was about to turn to leave when she heard a dark yet safe voice. "Onna?" Hiei said as he sat up.  
  
"Hiei." She said but did not turn around. "No you are just in my head." she cried and closed her eyes in pain. She paused when she felt two Strong arms wrap around her. "you even feel real." she said still not believing that Hiei was there with her.  
  
"Baka." Hiei breathed and Kissed her neck and moved up with a trail of kisses to her ear where he nibbled softly, Botan let out a sigh of pleasure. She then ripped from his arms.  
  
"Hiei! it is you," She ran back into his arms, he was shocked but relaxed remembering her feeling. "So you forgive me, then?" she asked  
  
"Hn." she smiled a real smile.  
  
"What?" She asked  
  
"I love you, Baka onna." the words were surprisingly soft and soothing. He then looked at her neck, Suzaku's mark and scent were gone. Hiei decided to claim the girl in his arms. His lips took Botan's and he slipped his tongue in Botan was in a trance.  
  
"Hiei." she mouthed as he smirked against her soft skin, he kissed lower and found the spot where he would mark her, he hesitated  
  
"I told you before, I'm yours." Botan said seductively causing Hiei to growl as he bit her. they then could here snickering from behind the door, them a slap and an Aww.  
  
"What do they want?" Hiei said angry for being interrupted  
  
"Koenma gave us a two mouth vacation." he said "we are going to...(Hawaii , but some people like it, ohh or the could go to Egypt and run into the Yugioh cast? what do you think? this will be for the trilogy, But for after June I think, cuz as you know I am moving in 5 days)  
  
[Das Ende] (the end) 


	26. Charmed to have friends

Chapter 25 (Special Chappy---Epilogue...Preview of next story)  
  
Remind and remember  
  
(First Chapter of Dark and Darker)  
  
Charmed to have Friends  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Hiei was angered by being interrupted but soon regained his composure when we saw Botan's smile, it seem to tell him that it was alright. "So where do you guys want to go on our vacation?" Botan asked them  
  
"How about Hawaii." Yusuke said looking at Kayko. "You can wear the yellow bikini..." Yusuke nudged her only to get a slap across the face.  
  
Kuwabara laughed and began thinking of Yukina. Unfortunately for him Hiei was reading his mind and hit Kuwabara with the hilt of his sword causing him to back out.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" Yukina asked her brother as she knelt down to help Kuwabara.  
  
"Hn." Hiei then turned to Kurama who was holding Star in his arms.  
  
"Hawaii?" Star asked, "What is Hawaii?"  
  
"Is the name of eight islands in the United States, well Hawaii is the name of the big island. The island we are going to is Oahu, or the gathering place." Kurama answered, looking down at her.  
  
"How do you know so much?" Star began to flirt with her mate,  
  
"I don't know that much..." Kurama said trying to be modest  
  
"Maybe I could teach you a few things." Star said causing Kurama to blush.  
  
"Okay, enough of that, Star... So are we going to Haw...Oahu or not?" Yusuke asked getting annoyed.  
  
"Yes." Everyone answered. "But first I think we need a day of rest and time to pack." Botan said.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Botan walked herself home. When she walking into her door she saw that her house was trashed. "I have not been here in years." She said and started to clean up. Two hours later she had fallen asleep on the couch. Hiei came through the window and placed a blanket over her.  
  
"Hiei?" Botan said in her sleep.  
  
'She is talking in her sleep again?" Hiei thought. "What?" he decided to play along  
  
"Thanks for everything." She said softly as she turned in her sleep  
  
He casually walked to her side and kissed her cheek, "Hn, no you are the one I should be thanking." He said and sat in a chair to watch her sleep.  
  
)()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()(  
  
Yusuke and Kayko were relaxedly (not a word but I sounds nice) walking down the street on their way to Kurama's house and then off to the airport. Kayko pulled Yusuke to a stop, "Yusuke look..." she said and pointed at an object in the store.  
  
"What is it?" He asked not wanting to go shopping at the moment.  
  
"Well, you know how Botan has been down for the past few days? Even with Hiei around, she seems distracted." Kayko said  
  
"Yeah I have noticed that," he said in soft caring voice (the voice he gets when he is being mushy)  
  
"Well that charm bracelet in the window might cheer her up." Kayko said. They went in a bought it, and then wrapped it in pink and blue paper. "Do you think she will like it?" Kayko asked Yusuke. (Description with come later)  
  
"I think it's perfect." He sighed, "Now can we get to Kurama's house now, I wanna see some sun and gir..." Kayko looked at him with evil eyes.  
  
"Some what?" she asked him  
  
"Some..." think Yusuke think... "Great big waves, for uh surfing." He said with his hand behind his head.  
  
"Oh, me too," Kayko said and dragged Yusuke to Kurama's house.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"Great is everyone here?" Kurama asked as Yusuke and Kayko showed up.  
  
"No, what about the shrimp and Botan?" Kuwabara said  
  
"Kazuma, please don't call my brother a shrimp," She sighed, "Why can't you two get along?" she asked rhetorically, "I will get you two to friends, if it's that last thing I do," she silently vowed.  
  
"Sorry, Yukina, my sweet." He said  
  
"Those two better show up, they aren't about to ruin my vacation." Yusuke said.  
  
"Calm down detective." Hiei said from the darkness, "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out I was here, but I guess you were all to slow...Even you Kurama,"  
  
"Shut it Hiei!" Star yelled in Kurama's defense. "Wait, where is Botan?" Star asked just as the doorbell rang. "There she is."  
  
Botan walked through the door with a smile, but it was a fake one, only Hiei and Kurama saw through it. "Botan..." Kurama paused, "where is your luggage?"  
  
"Oh, big brother, I don't think I want to go on vacation." She said  
  
"What?!' Everyone exclaimed  
  
"Botan?" Kayko asked softly but Botan shook her head telling her that she had made up her mind. Hiei was surprised as well, he found himself thinking he should not have left her. He did not want her to know that he was watching her sleep. He was wondering what had happened to her. They really did not get a chance to talk to her since they all stopped Suzaku.  
  
"Well, have fun guys." She turned to leave but Kayko told her to wait. "What is it Kayko?" Botan asked sadly.  
  
"Yusuke and I bought you something." She said and pulled out the box. Botan gasped.  
  
"For me?" She asked and opened it. She found herself looking at a silver charm bracelet. Each of the charms represented her friends. A Peony for herself, Ice blue tear shaped gem for Yukina, a Yellow heart for Kayko, a black star for Star, a Purple triangle for Shizuru, an orange carrot for Kuwabara, Blood red rose for Kurama, A blue orb for Yusuke, and...wait, Hiei was missing. "Wow, these shapes remind me of you guys." Botan said  
  
"Botan please come with us on this trip, or we will worry about you the whole time." Kayko pleaded.  
  
"Oh, okay." Botan said hiding her sadness with her bubbly disposition. "I just have to pack really quick." She said and went out the door.  
  
"Botan." Hiei whisper in her ear as he passed her.  
  
"Hiei?" she asked, "where are you?" she asked him  
  
"Right here," he said and stood in front of her... 


	27. AN

Okay People Dark and Darker will be the trilogy and the last chapter was the first chapter of the story... so there you have it.  
  
STAR 


End file.
